


【朝耀】Unnatural

by EtherealEstrellada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEstrellada/pseuds/EtherealEstrellada
Summary: 14岁少女放学路上惨遭毒手，亚瑟•柯克兰警官却面对这近乎完美的犯罪一筹莫展。走投无路之下，他去拜访了据说有言灵能力的高中生王耀。口嫌体正直的王耀先是将亚瑟扫地出门，但是在一个梦后他改变了主意，于是两个人携手开始了追凶行动。
Relationships: 朝耀
Kudos: 14





	1. 第一章

刺耳的电话铃搅扰了警局难得悠闲的下午茶时间。

“亚瑟，别装聋了，快去接电话，肯定是找你的。”基尔伯特的嘴里还嚼着东西，大颗的饼干渣随着他的大嗓门被喷到桌子上。

亚瑟已经猜到了是谁的来电，本来想就这样放置，却没想到对方那么得锲而不舍，哪怕是和天天蹲在山洞里的考古学家比也不逞多让。万不得已，他接起了话筒。

“请问是柯克兰警官吗？”对方急切的声音传来，“我是萨蒙，关于那个凶手，我还有一些猜想——”

“萨蒙先生，”亚瑟有些哭笑不得，“您这周一才给了我们一份三十人的名单，我们还要挨个走访、排查......”

“不，不，之前我们想的都错了。”就算隔着电话线，亚瑟也能看到对方那努力前探的身子，“你们警方问我的是：有没有得罪过谁，你们之前做调查的时候一直把重点放在有前科的罪犯上，可这是不对的。苏珊是个听话的孩子，即使是学校发的安全教育读本都会好好读完，这样的她不可能轻易和陌生人走！凶手一定是个她认识的人、是她身边的人，您有没有查过她学校的工作人员——”

“可怜的家伙，他一定是疯了。”基尔伯特叹了口气，小臂如雨刷器般拂过桌面，把上面的渣子全部掸到地上。

“你可积点口德吧。”伊丽莎白翻了个白眼，她手里还拿着一块用纸巾包好的马卡龙，“要是你十四岁的女儿突然遇害，现在一个月了尸体还下落不明，说不定你早就把你认识的所有男性关在一起拷问了。” 她一向对基尔伯特粗枝大叶的作风不屑一顾。

“嗯，好，那么我们会从学校那边查查。”总算是平复了对方激动的情绪，亚瑟死里逃生般挂掉了电话。

“不容易啊，兄弟。”基尔伯特拍了拍他的肩。亚瑟拿起茶杯喝了一大口，仿佛刚刚一直说个不停的人是他一样。

“所以你们现在进度怎么样？”伊丽莎白是隔壁组的，却经常隔三差五跑来参加下午茶活动。

“毫无进展。”亚瑟摇了摇头，“现在我们手头还是只有那女孩遇害当晚找到的毛线帽。”

“难啊。”基尔伯特向后把上半身都靠在椅子上，脑袋也随之仰起，“都一个月了，要么这是一个老练的罪犯，要么就是这小姑娘受到了什么异世界使者的感召，自己跟着跑了。”

“基尔伯特，你漫画看多了吧？异世界题材已经烂大街了，找点新鲜的吧。”

“等等，你提醒我了。”伊丽莎白突然灵光一闪，一掌拍在了基尔伯特的脑门上，惹来对方一声痛呼，“科学的方法我们已经试了个遍，你们有没有想过非自然的方法啊？”

“伊丽莎白，你还记得自己是个警察吗？”亚瑟无语。伊丽莎白是大他两届的学姐，在一入学时，这位干练靓丽的学姐迅速成为了新生们的梦中情人。然而，在深入接触过后，大家悲剧地发现，这位学姐不是一般的脱线：当年野外拓展课时，别人都在包里放食物和武器，她放的是游戏机; 冬天她怕冷就找了个火盆悄悄放在宿舍里，结果全屋差点一氧化碳中毒; 更不用说还有人在校刊上看到了以自己和自己室友为原型的bl漫画......

“可这世界上本来就有很多科学不能解释的事啊。”她秀了秀手上的手链，上面有个骇人的蓝色眼睛，“这是土耳其的民间传说，蓝色的眼睛就是照妖镜，能够抵挡和反射秽物的干扰。我在周末常去的集会拿到的。”

“得了吧，别装神弄鬼了。”基尔伯特毫不客气地拆台，“我叔叔也买了一个据说能辟邪的东西放在花园里，结果他最喜欢的花还是被邻居家小孩拔了。”

“好吧好吧，这种人造的东西你们可以不信，可是，我知道身边有人长了‘阴阳眼’哦～”

“少故弄玄虚了，真要有这种人就不用我们警察破案了。”

“是真的啦，我的姐妹贝露琪，就是那个开花店的，上上个月她的店里来了位做兼职的高中生。有一次，她和王耀——就是那孩子一起去送货，进了房子他突然浑身发抖、出冷汗。后来一问才知道，家主人的妈妈上周死了，据说死前一直喊着自己没活够，是死不瞑目呐。

“王耀？他是中国人吗？”

“是啊，说起来那孩子真是身世坎坷。他三岁的时候就没了父母，本来有个本地的小明星从中国把他领养过来，结果不到一年她就怀孕了，就又把王耀扔进了孤儿院。你说说，多冷血啊。”

“切，这帮明星，嘴上说的比谁都好，可真要是动了他们的利益你试试看。”基尔伯特用胳膊肘杵了杵亚瑟，“要不你就试试？不是说中国人身上都有神秘的东方力量吗？”

“哦对了，我记得王耀还和苏珊是一个学校的来着。”

“行了行了。”本来想好好挪揄他们一番的，然而亚瑟突然失去了说话的力气，他望着面前堆积成山的卷宗，心里萌生出一股把它们都推到地上的冲动。他当年是以第一名的成绩进入警校，又成为局里年纪最轻的警长。山外有山，人外有人，没想到一向被夸奖为天才的他也有被玩弄于股掌间的一天。他今年也不过24岁，如花般的生命、悲痛欲绝的家属、不知道在哪狞笑的凶手、还有身为警察的荣誉感，一切切犹如疯狂繁衍的水草，一旦找上他就只会越缠越紧，致使他失去知觉，慢慢溺毙在水中。

“好吧。”亚瑟投降，“那我就去会会这个王耀吧。”  


拿到伊丽莎白给的地址，亚瑟驱车赶往王耀所在的孤儿院。

孤儿院的负责人泽尔达女士是一位不苟言笑的女人。她的头发紧紧地贴着头皮绑了个髻; 大概是近视的原因，她总是习惯性眯眼看人，就像正瞄准猎物的鹰; 还有那两片抿成一条直线的唇，虽然她涂了大红色口红，可是这并没有为她增加多少女人味，相反它只让亚瑟想到了小时候作业本上老师无情的批画。

“您是什么时候发现王耀这种才能的？”

“才能？我可不觉得。”泽尔达女士对此嗤之以鼻，“如果非要说的话，他九岁那年得了重感冒，好心的玛丽修女带他去医院看病，顺路去探望了下自家亲戚。当时这个小乌鸦嘴指着那个可怜的病人说，他看见很多白烟从他身上冒出来，就好像天上有个很大的抽油烟机。当时大家也没当回事，但是那家伙当晚就死了，吓得玛丽修女跑去禁闭室祷告了三天三夜。还有一次，他说他在一个孩子的肺部看见了黑色的影子，一个星期过后，那孩子跑步的时候突然咳血，去医院一看，肺结核。”

“这都是什么时候的事啊？不是说这种能力会随着年龄的增长消失吗？”

“都是他小学阶段的事了，后来也没听他说过。想想他也够不幸的，因为这两件事和他说话的人越来越少，他大概也不想再和别人提起了吧。不过听饭堂和他一桌的孩子说，每次大家在教堂做完志愿者后(注：国外很多教堂后面就是墓地）他都被折磨地睡不着。谁知道呢，也许只是单纯的胆小而已。”

好吧，亚瑟默默在心里给自己打了个气，不管怎么说还是有点希望的。

泽尔达女士停在一扇门前，门上的门牌号已经被花花绿绿的贴纸遮住。这些贴纸无不来自于报纸或者杂志，传达的信号只有一个：私人领地，勿扰。

“王耀，你在吗？”泽尔达女士敲了敲门，没反应。

“还是老样子。”泽尔达女士脸色微愠，“我们直接进去吧。” 说着，她押下把手。

“王耀，这位是警察局的亚瑟•柯克兰警官。”泽尔达女士努力找补着面子，不料王耀根本不搭茬。他正坐在窗边，凝视着外面一成不变的灰色天空，听到声音也只是微微侧了侧头，随即又转了回去。

“你！......”眼看泽尔达女士就要暴走，亚瑟赶忙拦下对方，“没事，让我跟他单独说两句吧。” 泽尔达女士将信将疑，但架不住亚瑟坚持的眼神，便退了出去。

房间里又恢复一片寂静，亚瑟也不急于撬开王耀的话匣子。他不慌不忙地打量着房间，两个人就当对方不存在一样。

“嗳哟，嗳哟！我的孩子，我唯一的生命！醒来！睁开你的眼睛来！你死了，叫我怎么活得下去？她的血凝固了，她的关节僵硬了；死亡像不合时宜的霜冻一样降临在她身上*。”看到了被供奉在书架顶端的书，亚瑟条件反射般吟诵了出来。他的声音很有磁性、极具感染力，几乎不费吹灰之力就将人带入了永失爱女的母亲的悲恸中。

第一次地，王耀将脸转过来直视亚瑟，亚瑟也有了好好端详他的机会。老实说，亚瑟本来在脑子里勾勒出了一个疯疯癫癫的道士形象，可是王耀和他的想象截然不同。他记得白人演员在扮演亚洲人时会用胶带把眼睛拉细，还要画上长长的眼线，可是王耀长了双杏眼，瞳仁像葡萄一样圆滚滚、水汪汪的; 王耀在正视别人的时候眼睛会不自觉的瞪大，黑眼珠仿佛是会把周遭一切都吸进去的黑洞。

“1980年典藏版的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，你很有眼光。”

“哼。”王耀对亚瑟的恭维不置可否。他的嗓音比一般的男生高一些，再加上留着长发，如果不是提前得知了他的性别，亚瑟恐怕会真的把他当作女孩子。有年头的藏书价格会随着年头水涨船高，对一个平时收入只有兼职工资的高中生来说是个不小的负担，只能在其他方面省吃俭用。王耀穿着一件快到他膝盖的卫衣，不用想也知道它来自某位好心人的捐赠，只是过大的衣服衬得他身材更小了。

“苏珊•萨蒙，你的学妹，她也是一个疯狂的戏剧爱好者，对经典作品如数家珍，她还加入了戏剧社。据说她本来下个月要演《第十二夜》里的维奥拉的，但是，后面的事情你都知道了......”

“那又怎么样？”王耀一副刻薄的样子，“破案不是你们警察的工作吗？”

“你知道我为什么来。”亚瑟对于对方的态度也不恼，“我向你坦白，王耀，我被那个凶手打击得毫无招架之力。凶手太狡猾了，就像一条蛇，滑过地面没有一点痕迹。”

“恐怕我也无能为力。”王耀冷冷地说，“我不知道你从哪儿听到了流言蜚语，但是我不是什么超能力拥有者，我也没那个热心肠帮你们匡扶正义。抱歉柯克兰警官，你找错人了。”

“好吧，那么我也不勉强你。在我告辞之前，这个就当是我来拜访的见面礼吧。”亚瑟从口袋里掏出一张相片，“苏珊生前很喜欢摄影，拍了很多照片，他爸爸后来把它们都冲洗了出来给我们当证物。很可惜，我们没能找到任何线索。送给你，我想苏珊比起警察局更愿意待在志同道合的人身边吧。” 说完，亚瑟便起身离开了。

“装什么啊。”王耀的语气中带了几份嫌弃，这个警察可不像他自我评价的那么傻，什么欲擒故纵、以退为进玩得一套一套的。然而，有时候就算明知道前方是陷阱，人也会忍不住以身试险。王耀着了魔般靠近那张照片。

照片拍的是一家宠物店的橱窗，里面有三只猫：白色的那只在猫爬架的最上层打瞌睡; 灰色的在利用柱子上的编织纹打磨自己的爪子; 有花纹的那个大概是突然受了惊跑动起来，只留下了一片虚影。这并不是什么罕见的场景，但是摄影者时机抓得很好，猫这种生物的慵懒、优雅、机敏通过一张照片被尽收眼底。她说不定可以成为去非洲拍动物大迁徙的专业摄影师的，如果......王耀眼尖地在玻璃上发现了苏珊的倒影：她有着一头金色的长卷发，头戴一顶毛线帽——王耀认得那顶帽子，是她妈妈织的，那天晚上搜寻了好几个小时的警察最后只把这顶沾血的帽子带了回去。最令人难忘的是她的眼睛，这在商店暖色的灯光中格外瞩目。她的眼睛很蓝、很透彻，就像地中海灿烂阳光下的海水，她是不是也和维纳斯一样诞生于波浪之间呢？

仔细把照片收好，王耀坐在书桌前。他原本是想作个好学生的样子看看课本的，可是他心乱如麻，什么也看不进去。他并非是什么无情的人，在最美好的年纪死于非命任谁看了都会觉得惋惜。只是，对于他这种异常的能力，人们要不然嗤之以鼻，要不然就是把他当成神棍，嬉皮笑脸地来问他自己什么时候能娶到老婆。这个警察到底是怎样的人呢？他对莎士比亚的经典信手拈来，倒不是那种没文化的莽夫; 他对别人的心理了如指掌，却能够真正设身处地地理解谁吗？亚瑟•柯克兰警官，拜托，别让我再失望了。

  
*此处是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》第四场第五幕，朱丽叶的母亲得知女儿死讯时的台词。


	2. 第二章

当然是发生在你脑海里的事，哈利，但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？——《哈利·波特与死亡圣器》

睁开眼，眼前却不是熟悉的天花板和吊灯，王耀连忙坐起身，眼前是一片金黄。他发现自己在一处麦田里，沉甸甸的麦粒是炽热的火，是成熟的金; 不远处已经收割好的麦子堆成一个饱满的小山包，那是人类赖以生存的养料，是在寒冬还能活下去的希望; 远处的云飘然而过，让人甘愿放弃世间的纷纷扰扰，席地而坐看尽云卷云舒。

“这儿是阿尔勒，或者说是我心中的阿尔勒。”清脆的女声在王耀背后响起。

“苏珊•萨蒙？！”一回头，王耀撞上了那张熟悉的脸。

“你好呀，我在这儿已经有一段日子了，在这之前还没有人来看望过我呢。”女孩子的声音中带着一丝欣喜。“要不要四处逛一逛？累了我们可以在那儿休息。” 她指了指远处的农舍。

踏在散发着泥土气息的小径上环视四周，没错，这个地方和梵高的画作有着八九分相像。阿尔勒，梵高最后的居所，他结束自己狂傲不逊的一生的地方。在生命的末尾，他早已被疾病与贫穷击溃了理智，或许唯有在这样癫狂的状态下，他才能拥有非一般的感知力，才能体会到常人体会不到的感受。

“等等，苏珊......”王耀从后面轻按住女孩的肩膀，“现在不是悠闲的时候！你记不记得是谁杀了你啊？快点好好想想，你爸妈都快疯了。”

“什么？”她缓缓转头，接着又茫然的摇了摇头，“没有别人啊，一直只有我，现在又有你啦。” 王耀费了很大力气才忍住用力晃对方肩膀的冲动。

“不是的，苏珊，这不是人间，你被坏人杀死了……” 一只乌鸦飞过，发出“嘎嘎”的叫声，此处并非温暖的天堂，而是安静的坟墓。

“为什么要着急呢，耀？这里多美啊，再多待一会儿……”苏珊像是完全没听到王耀的话，依然流连于这法国南部小镇的景色。

“苏珊！苏珊！”王耀还想开口说什么，却发不出一点声音，他两腿一软跌到了地上。

“！” 再睁开眼已经是熟悉的房间，清晨的阳光从窗外透了进来。

“是梦......吗......”王耀望向那个装着苏珊照片的抽屉，毫无疑问他再次和死者产生了联系，可是这次和以往不同，他没有再尖叫着从梦中醒来。他从同学的只言片语中听到过苏珊的名字，是个善良美好的女孩子，看来她就算死于非命也不忍心将仇恨发泄在无辜的人身上。

“苏珊......”

一天的课程结束了，王耀鬼使神差地向戏剧社的活动室走去。他一向不屑于参与集体活动，但是这一次，他想看看苏珊待过的地方。

轻轻推开门，屋里的人们都在忙于手头的工作。王耀讨厌社团活动的一大原因就是：他根本不相信仅仅因为兴趣而聚集在一起的人之间能有多深厚的感情。一起排过练、做过道具又怎样？听到十二个小时前还在一起排练的同伴死亡的消息，他们也只不过会不痛不痒地说一句“没想到那天是我最后一次见到她”。 随着案件陷入僵局，人们也渐渐将她遗忘，没人会像萨蒙先生那样纠结于苏珊到底死于谁人之手。

“嘿，我记得你。”一个人注意到了王耀的到来。进入到了高二，很多人都会选择淡出社团活动，专心学业，他是为数不多的和王耀同级的学生。

“去年社团面试，我就在你后面。你很有天赋，学长学姐也很喜欢你，后来你没来我还挺惊讶的。”

“嗯......啊......”王耀打着哈哈。出于对文学作品的喜爱，他去年第一次在众人面前展示自己。然而当学长带领他们参观剧场时，他又怯场了。绚烂的灯光、厚重的幕布、一眼望不到边的观众席，一切都太美妙了，以至于王耀觉得那不是自己命数里应有的东西。

“所以，你是来干什么的？”男孩头发微卷，皮肤是浅棕色的，让王耀想起了那个来孤儿院工作时总带糖果给孩子们的修理工。

“这个啊......在这不方便说，我们出去聊吧。”

“给。” 他递给王耀一罐饮料，“叫我雷就好。”

“多谢。” 王耀接过饮料罐，思考着如何开启话题，“也许这听起来很奇怪，但是我昨晚梦到苏珊了。”

“是吗？你不是一个人，我也梦到了，我经常梦到她。”

“哎？”

“我喜欢她很久了。她被杀那天下午，我刚约了她周末出去玩。你知道吗，这一个月以来我没有一天不在责怪自己，为什么我当时那么怂？为什么我不直接邀请她一起回家而非要等到周末？一开始我还可以安慰自己说，也许苏珊没有遭遇什么痛苦，可是当我在报纸上看到那顶带血的帽子时，我知道那是不可能的了。”

王耀窘迫地盯着自己手里的易拉罐，仿佛要把上面的配料表背下来一样，他实在不知道怎么安慰别人。雷手里的易拉罐突然发出“咔哒”一声，循声望去，雷的大拇指将易拉罐按出了个坑，指尖也因用力而发白。为了保护雷的自尊，王耀决定就把视线停留在这个角度，不要再往上看了。即使有些人不像王耀那样可以沟通另一个世界，他们依然在承受着梦魇的折磨。

“说起来......”对方听起来已经平复好情绪，“因为苏珊的事，《第十二夜》也要重新选角了，你要不要来试试？”

“我？维奥拉可是女的哎！”

“反正她是女扮男装嘛。我觉得你很合适哦～”雷调侃道，心情也难得地因此变好。

“饶了我吧。”王耀摆摆手，“我不是那种显眼的人，也不够肤浅、虚荣、自以为是。我可不是当演员的料。” 说罢，他拿起书包，准备向雷告辞。

“等等，王耀......”雷突然叫住了他。

“怎么了？”

“如果你还能见到苏珊，能不能帮我告诉她：我没有因为她的失约而生气，还有......哪怕以后我有了别的恋人，她也会是我记忆中难以忘怀的一部分。”

从戏剧社出来，太阳已日渐落山。王耀刚打算回家，却突然内急，他只好一路小跑到主教学楼的厕所。总算解决了这个小小的意外，王耀冲了冲手就往门外走去，他等不及要打开那本旧货市场上买的书了。

“你看看，这是谁啊？”一个健壮的身影推门而入，王耀心里暗骂一声，他偏偏在最想回家的时候见到了最不想见到的人。来者是内森，校足球队的主力。初一那年，体育老师让他们分组活动，王耀就被不幸地分到了内森那组。内森从小就是个运动神经发达的人，却摊上了王耀这么个沙包也投不远的队员。如果加入的不是王耀，他们队大概能赢得那天的比赛吧。或许就在那时，王耀成了内森的眼中钉。

“我们是不是走错到了女厕所啊，杰克斯？哦等等，这是王耀啊。”内森和跟班一唱一和，仿佛一对相声搭档。

“他又穿这种衣服来上学了。”内森指着王耀宽大的上衣大肆嘲笑，“一弯腰别人就能从领口看到肚脐眼，怎么，迫不及待要下海赚钱了？”

“观察得那么仔细真是辛苦你了啊。如果你能把这点观察力用在学习上就好了，听说你科学课又考了F啊？”

“那又怎么样？”内森对自己学业上的失败毫不介意，“我有足球特长就够了，大不了就做几年家里蹲。倒是你，靠体育翻身是不可能了，脑子嘛，还算有点小聪明，只可惜就算你能考上大学也不会有人供你的。”

“至少我不是个离了爸妈就不会走路的残疾人。说完了吗？说完就快点闪开。”王耀试图在两堵肉墙间挤出一个出口。对于这种刀刀见血的刻薄，他怎么可能一忍再忍？可惜，当年他曾试图还击的时候，对方锅钵大的拳头一只手握住他的手腕，像拧干毛巾一样把他扭了过去。王耀如今唯一能做的就是无视他们。

“别走啊，再陪我们玩玩。”内森一把拽住王耀的马尾，失去中心的王耀向后倒去，内森又火上浇油地把王耀的肩膀按在墙上，王耀终究还是没忍住从牙缝间泻出一丝吃痛的叫声。

眼看自己的捉弄终于初有成效，内森俯下身凑近王耀，眼球几乎瞪出眼眶：“明明是个男人，偏偏长了张会勾引别人的脸。不如我们这就把你扒光，送到正满员的男生更衣室去怎么样？”

“需要我提醒你们拉皮条在我们国家是重罪吗？”一个声音悠悠地在背后响起。一个金头发、穿着警察制服的人从容不迫地从深处的隔间里走出来，路过镜子的时候还不忘整理了下帽子。

“你谁啊？”

“我叫亚瑟•柯克兰，是学校新聘请的安全顾问。”

“他哪里不安全了，我们又没揍他，过过嘴瘾都不行吗？”

“你是体育生对吧。如果我有权在你档案里写‘有暴力倾向，不适于团队合作’怎么样呢？” 亚瑟轻飘飘的一句话成功地噎住了这个身高近两米的大汉。

“切，没劲，杰克斯，我们走。” 两个人灰溜溜地离开了。

王耀突然陷入了一个进退两难的境地：现在出去的话保不齐又会碰到内森二人，这次再逃就不会那么容易了; 另一方面，他又不想在这面对柯克兰警官，无论是时间还是地点对只有一面之缘的两人来说都太尴尬了。

“真过分呢，这小子。他经常欺负你吗？”

“和你没关系吧，警官。还是说，你因为办案不力被贬职到学校了？” 王耀才不信他是什么“安全顾问”呢。

“当然不是。苏珊的爸爸在一张旧报纸上看到了校医借着看病对学生咸猪手的报道，就一小时打了十个电话让我们来查校医。”

“结果呢？”

“不是他。”

“这样做和大海捞针有什么区别啊，等你们找到尸体的时候搞不好骨头都化灰了。”

“所以啊，”亚瑟装出一份可怜的神情，“不考虑帮帮我们吗？”

“你还不死心啊？”

“就像你说的，还有什么比大海捞针更傻的方法了吗？”

“哼，既然你还算有诚意，我就勉强考虑一下。不过先说好，我能做的只有‘感知’而已，什么时候能见到苏珊的魂魄要看她的心情。”

“好呀，不急不急。这是我的名片，有事你就打给我。”亚瑟露出一个广告明星般的笑容。王耀一开始没有理他，他的手便一直在空中僵持着，无奈之下王耀接下了名片。

“时候不早了，我送你回去吧？”

“不用，我自己有脚。”

“不想坐警车吗？很气派的。”

“不想，让别人看到只会觉得是我偷东西被抓了。”

冬日的英国天气依然那么变幻莫测。凛冽的风像落单的孤狼，出其不意地从角落里蹿出，凄惨的叫声在空中回荡着。不知怎的，王耀突然涌现出一种想哭的冲动，他埋怨自己的软弱，怨恨自己的无能。他一向不喜欢求助于别人，一是经历使然，二是他讨厌那种矮人一头的感觉。然而，亚瑟•柯克兰的出现算是击溃了他一直精心构筑的假象，对方只消一句话就让欺负了自己好几年的校霸落荒而逃，他比往常更盼望着长大了。

小时候看漫画，里面的人物要么因为偶然的意外成为了铲奸除恶的英雄; 要么有幸成为人体改造的试验品，出了试验舱就奔向战场保家卫国。可是自己的这份“超能力”带给过自己什么呢？不管是不是真诚的，那位异想天开的警察至少向王耀展示了一个机会，一个他也能成为漫画里那种英雄的机会。

“我真的，会有拯救别人的那一天吗？”

“亚瑟，你怎么了？”警车里，基尔伯特看着若有所思的亚瑟问道。

“没什么，就是突然庆幸自己当了警察。”

“怎么，找到关键线索了？”

“也不是，但是我觉得伊丽莎白这次说的没错，对于这种反侦察意识强的罪犯，或许不按常理出牌才是正确解法。”

“不是吧大哥，你可别被那个疯丫头带跑啊！”基尔伯特仰天长叹，看来亚瑟也要被这桩谋杀案逼疯了。

“我只是说推理的方式罢了，又不是真的要请一尊大神到局里。现在能做的只有静候佳音了。”

“还要对付那个老爹。真是的，再这样下去我就强行休年假了。”基尔伯特无奈地发动汽车，朝警察局驶去。


	3. 第三章

都说学校是一个小社会，可是王耀觉得它更像是战场：有内森那样靠攻击无辜者获得优越感的侵略者; 有杰克斯那样为了利益为虎作伥的小人; 至于大部分学生，则像是被强行抓壮丁的劳苦大众，口号喊得震天响，但是究竟是为何而战、为谁而战，他们也一知半解; 其中最如出一辙的便是那满天飞舞的流言——几方人物，粉墨登场，你方唱罢我登台，不把对方搞得臭名远扬不罢休。

情报贩子们的交易场所可以在任何时间、任何地点：厕所的隔间、食堂的角落、老师偏过头的一瞬......当然，秘密如果被所有人知道就不是秘密了。每年总有那么几件事一开始只在小圈子里传播，但是由于其本身的劲爆程度而人尽皆知。如果这件事是关于学校的某位风云人物，不出一天它就会传到每个人的耳朵里，并衍生出无限种说法。

“听说了吗，内森转到军校去了！”

“听说了。奇怪，他爸爸不是从小培养他的运动天赋来着吗，怎么又改主意了？”

“好像是他在外面惹事了。听和他住一个街区的艾玛说，前天晚上有警察去他家敲门呐。”

一向视足球为生命的内森已经连续两天缺席校队训练了，没想到第三天就出现了这样的大新闻。恐怕内森的教练和队友要哭死了，他不在，他们的实力和奖金都要大打折扣。

“哎？？他犯了什么事？打架斗殴？吸毒？性骚扰？”

“谁知道呢，能让他爸爸那么快办好转学手续，一定不是小问题。”

王耀本来打算趁课间趴在桌上打个盹的，然而周围叽叽喳喳的讨论声让他无法入睡。在听到了那个熟悉的名字后，王耀难掩好奇心，一边接着把头埋在胳膊里，一边竖起耳朵悄悄听着。

“是哪种警察，她看到了吗？普通的社区警察还是正规的？”

“正规的，还是大张旗鼓地穿制服开警车来的。艾玛那个花痴，还说那个警察穿制服超级帅。”

“哈哈哈，不愧是她！”

“我看只是她寂寞太久看个男的就有滤镜罢了。说什么‘没想到粗眉毛的人也能那么好看’，得了吧，怎么会好看，和两条海苔似的。”

什么？王耀猛得抬起头来，粗眉毛的警察，不会这么巧吧？在孤儿院的那次短暂会面，比随口背诵莎士比亚经典桥段更让王耀印象深刻的就是他的眉毛了。更何况，三天前他们才......

看了看表，此刻不过一点四十，待会还有单元测试，可是王耀管不了那么多了，他抓起书包向校外跑去。内森虽然个性顽劣，对自己的事业倒是非常负责，据说他为了保持身材已经六年没吃过甜食了。这样看内森根本不会做什么触犯法律的事，那个警察该不会......

“我找亚瑟•柯克兰警官。”王耀气喘吁吁地停在警局前台。要是他体育课也能跑出这样的速度，或许校园里对他体格的嘲讽能少一点。

“你就在这里等他吧。”前台的女警官早已见怪不怪，带他来到了会客室，给他倒了杯水。

“你找我？”看着正在擦汗的王耀，亚瑟挑了挑眉，“你不是应该在学校吗？”

“我有问题要问你。”

“唔，那好吧。快点问，问完我送你回去。”亚瑟拉开对面的椅子坐了下去。

“内森是怎么回事？”省去无用的客套话，王耀开门见山地问。

“他么？我只是说了实话而已。”

“怎么可能，少骗人了。内森的爸爸要是知道自己儿子在学校欺负别人，说不定还要夸一句他儿子厉害呢。”俗话说得好，上梁不正下梁歪。内森的父亲就是一位狂热的肌肉崇拜者，他作为儿子自然不甘落后。

“我说的不是这个。我只是拿出了我的心理学证书告诉他：‘我认为你儿子是同性恋。’”

“什么？？”王耀无论如何也没法把那个整天讥讽别人娘炮的家伙和这种词联系在一起。

“对一个长相秀气还留着长头发的男同学死缠烂打了那么多年，就在几天前还在厕所里对他动手动脚、用带颜色的话调戏他，这不是同性恋是什么？”

“............”亚瑟陈述的确实是事实，可是怎么听怎么奇怪。王耀不禁开始深深怀疑人生，以至于都忽视了亚瑟刚刚用了“秀气”这种词。

“我问你啊，那个内森对别人也会这么执着吗？”

“这......”内森确实脾气火爆，尤其他还是竞技体育运动员。发生口角都是小事，输了球差点打起来记处分也不是没有。不过，内森的脾气来得快去得也快，有时候还能转头和打过架的人做好哥们。这样一想，好像只有自己最特殊。

“可是无凭无据的你也不能......”

“我只是说出了我的猜想而已，他爸爸犯不着因为我一个陌生人的话就对自己儿子那么狠吧。我说完以后他爸爸就上去质问内森了，也许还在他床底下发现了gv呢。只可惜我说完话就走了，不然说不定能看到什么大快人心的场面。”

“你的意思该不会是......他其实是喜欢我......吧......”王耀小心翼翼地问，潜意识里希望得到否定的答案。

“哦，应该是吧，或许他自己都没意识到。”亚瑟毫不留情地戳穿王耀的幻想，“这在心理学上有个名词，叫‘反向形成’：越是压抑心中的性向，表面上越要表现得反感，这样才能缓解他心中的焦虑。这些人往往都出自家教很严苛的家庭，出柜肯定会被打断腿，所以只好自我欺骗下去。”

“这......”王耀突然有些于心不忍。他从来没有恋爱的经验，更何况还是这么扭曲的感情。

“不要同情他，耀，他不值得。”看出了王耀的纠结，亚瑟指点道，“他的原生背景确实造成了他的悲剧，可是这不是他把自己的痛苦发泄在无辜的人身上的借口。听听那天他对你说的话，我不得不说，在他的脑海深处你一定是个很迷人的形象。然而，他把这一切都归结于你的勾引——即使你什么都没做过。明明只是他的一厢情愿，他却觉得你才是万恶之源，巴不得你消失。”

“嗯，你说的对......” 王耀还在努力消化着这一大堆信息。

“我问你，难道你喜欢他吗？”

“怎么可能？！我又不是受虐狂。”

“那就不要再想了，耀。不要给他多余的眼神，他只是个厌世的懦夫罢了。”

“知，知道了......不过你也没必要穿警服开警车去吧，生怕别人不知道你滥用职权。”

“我哪有？因为苏珊的案子我已经一个月没有正点下过班了，我只是出外勤的时候想起来就去好心地提醒他们而已。”

王耀生出有一种如释重负的感觉。一个多星期前，亚瑟就那样闯进他的房间，提出了荒唐到他自己都不会太过相信的想法。即使这样，王耀心中仍升起一丝期冀。他反复告诉自己对方只是个办案的，对自己的善意也只是希望得到自己的帮助。只是，不知不觉地，他开始神化亚瑟，希望对方能像观世音菩萨一样救自己于水火。因此，在确定亚瑟不是什么以权谋私的恶棍后，他非常高兴。

“好了，你现在没问题了吧？走，我送你去学校。”

“不用了。”王耀做贼心虚起来，“反正......反正待会是单元测验，我已经赶不上发卷时间了。”

“王耀，你太乱来了。”亚瑟叹了口气。

“我这不是着急嘛。如果内森被送走真的和你有直接关系，就算是为了我好，我也不会放过你的。”

“就请你相信我作为警察的职业素养，好不好？现在就请你履行做学生的职责，老老实实回家学习吧。”

“知道了啦……那我走了，再见。”王耀灰溜溜地离开警局。

“王耀，你去哪儿了？”好不容易才逃过不悦的亚瑟，刚到孤儿院大门口，泽尔达女士就像闻到味的秃鹫一样守在门前。

“............”自知做了亏心事，王耀索性把头一低，两耳不闻窗外事。

“你们老师刚刚给我打电话，说你突然消失了，连考试都没参加。如果我没记错的话，这已经是这学期第三次了吧？”泽尔达女士努力保持着耐心，可是那颤抖的尾音告诉王耀，她的忍耐已经快到极限了。

“之前两次都是选修课，我还可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。没想到你这次恶从胆边生，连主课也逃，你还想毕业吗？”

“毕不毕业无所谓吧，反正我打算直接去工作了。”王耀小声咕哝。内森有一点没说错，他根本负担不起那么贵的大学学费，自己也没有门路拿奖学金，就只能牺牲几年青春自己养活自己了。

“你说什么？”

“没......没什么......”

“别忘了，你可没有任性的资本。”泽尔达女士严厉地说，“我真的不明白，明明你小学还是个品学兼优的学生，怎么进了中学以后就哪个也不行了。”

“要你多事？开好你的孤儿院就行了，反正我下个月就成年了，就算你想留我也要搬走了。”如果周围的人能可爱一点，有谁会自甘堕落？泽尔达这个卫道士，恨不得让他们个个长成耶稣的十二门徒，自己却从来不会像神之子那样为别人排忧解难、指点迷津。

“王耀！”泽尔达女生真的生气了，她指向王耀的指尖微微颤抖着，胸脯也剧烈地起伏，“对，我就是个开孤儿院的，但是对付你我还是绰绰有余，你现在就给我滚！”

“太好了，我巴不得离开这个破地方呢！” 

王耀此刻的心情大概只能用“心如死灰”来形容。他与泽尔达相处也有十余年了，不管双方是否承认，泽尔达是最接近他“家人”这个概念的人。他来英国不到半年就被送到了孤儿院，因为语言还没学好不得不晚一年上学。比别人大一岁的年龄与之相对的是小一号的身材，这让他成为众人嘲笑的对象。泽尔达女士虽然不苟言笑，为人却十分公正，一开始还会斥责那些欺负王耀的人。只是，如果说泽尔达是王耀的母亲的话，那她同样也是孤儿院几十号人的母亲，能分给他一个人的时间少得可怜。因此，大部分时候，王耀仍然是待在他的小房间里，用强烈的防卫心理和领地意识武装自己。

人生是一条绵延无期的路，一个人开始，一个人结束。

“王耀，你在这干什么呢？”漫无目的地走到某条街，熟悉的声音在背后响起。

“是你？”王耀没想到还能在这见到亚瑟，“哪壶不开提哪壶”说的就是这种情况吧，“没什么，就是出来走走。”

“出来走走？这地方离你住的孤儿院都有两英里了，大晚上的不好好在家待着给自己找刺/激吗？上车。”

“谁啊谁啊，”原本坐在驾驶室的人听到声音努力把头探过来，“哦，我想起来了，就是伊丽莎白说过的那个......” 在这个小城镇里，东方面孔并不多见，所以即使基尔伯特一开始没能想起这个名字，看到王耀的脸他也立刻反应过来了。

“柯克兰警官您在执勤啊，那我不打扰您了……” 王耀转身就要逃跑。

“王耀，站住。”亚瑟头一回用命令的语气和王耀说话，言语间丝毫不给他讨价还价的余地，“你想照片被印在牛奶盒上吗？” 苏珊死后，在当地政/府和慈善组织的资助下，儿童饮品厂商开始将走失儿童的照片印在包装盒上。亡羊补牢，为时未晚，希望这迟来的补救能挽回些濒临破碎的家庭。

拗不过亚瑟，王耀只好拉开车门。

“我叫基尔伯特，基尔伯特•贝什米特。”自来熟的基尔伯特没有让场面过于尴尬，“说起来，刚刚我还以为你是个女——嗷！亚瑟，你干嘛打我？？”

“闭嘴吧，基尔伯特，专心开车。”果然这家伙话太多也不是好事。

“你和泽尔达女士吵架了？”以王耀的性格，亚瑟丝毫不会奇怪他大晚上在街上游荡，可是他突然对自己毕恭毕敬，这只能说明一个问题——他心里有鬼。再结合他下午翘课跑来找自己，想想也就知道来龙去脉了。

王耀没说话，但是这足以说明一切了。

“唉，我就知道，你们两个都是要强的性格，才不会先于对方低头呢。”亚瑟用手撑着脑袋，胳膊肘又撑在车门的扶手上，“看你这个样子今天也不能回去了，这样吧，你就和我们回警局，我是不放心你一个人在外面的。”

自知理亏的王耀没了以往的气焰，只得默默点了点头。

“哎，又是泡面......”基尔伯特捣蒜般用力和弄着眼前的简陋晚餐，“路德维希还有女朋友送饭呢。” 路德维希是基尔伯特的弟弟，在另一个城市当警察，然而两个人除此以外就没什么一致的地方了。“你要是有路德一半的可靠也不会这么万人嫌。”伊丽莎白和亚瑟总是这么吐槽道。

“知足吧，好歹不是什么残汤剩饭。你要是不天天在那些姑娘们面前自称‘本大爷’，也会有看上你的给你送饭的。”

王耀此刻正坐在沙发上。冬天的昼夜温差有些大，王耀上学时只会套一件大衣，这让他在夜晚的寒风中有些吃不消。好在，警察局的暖气开得很足，温暖的环境和身心俱疲的经历让他昏昏欲睡。

“王耀？”

“......唔？！”

“抱歉，你困了啊，那你就在这张折叠床上休息吧。我和基尔伯特每两小时要去巡逻一次。”

刚准备躺下，电话铃就猝不及防响起，吓得王耀一激灵，顿时睡意全无。

“不会又是他吧——”

“好了基尔伯特，我要接电话了，你可别让人家听见。”亚瑟拿起了听筒，“喂？”

“请问是柯克兰警官吗？”出乎意料地，对面传来的是带着哭腔的童音，“我爸爸一小时前跑了出去，到现在都没回来！”

“怎么了？”基尔伯特看着亚瑟面色凝重地挂断电话。

“萨蒙先生失踪了。走，我们去找人。”亚瑟和基尔伯特飞速地拿起警帽、穿上大衣。

“等等！” 王耀突然叫住了他们，“我也想去......”


	4. 第四章

“刚刚打电话的是他的二女儿琳达。她说，萨蒙先生晚上一直把自己关在工作室，然后突然跳起来大喊他看到凶手了，就一个人跑了出去。”火急火燎坐上警车，还没来得及平复呼吸，亚瑟气喘吁吁地解释了情况。

“那现在家里就剩他女儿一个人在家？真是的，都发生这种事了，还不吸取教训。”基尔伯特烦躁地揉了一把头发，“这样吧，待会我开到街区路口的时候先停下车：你和王耀去家里接他女儿，我和后面来增援的去找人。”

“就这么办吧。辛苦你了，基尔。” 

萨蒙一家的房子位于第四大街边上的小区。这里虽然离市中心有些远，但是出了门就是环城公路，再加上周围不乏商场、学校等设施，总的来说是个交通便捷的地段，更何况周围的绿化一直不错，可以说是喧嚣城市中的一抹绿洲。

苏珊家是一所红白相间的二层小楼，旁边还配有车库。只是，复古型号的汽车上覆盖着一层薄薄的灰尘，车主已经有一段时日没有出门了。亚瑟和王耀停在大门口，摁响了门铃。

“谁？” 机警的声音从里面传来。

“我是柯克兰警官。你刚刚不是给我打过电话的吗，琳达。”

屋里的人仍未马上开门，门中央投信口的挡板被人从里面掀开，一双和苏珊相似的蓝眼睛露了出来，亚瑟弯下腰方便对方看得更清楚。

“咔哒”“咔哒”“咔哒” 拉锁栓的声音陆续响起，门终于被拉开，一个只到王耀胸口的小姑娘出现在他们视野里。

“太好了，你没事！”亚瑟摸了摸她的头，“我们能进去吗？”

“嗯。”小女孩乖巧地让了条路出来。

苏珊家整体的色调都是暖色的。昏黄的灯光、碎花图案的桌布靠枕、五颜六色的碗碟，这一切无不传达出努力经营生活的气息。王耀已经忘了在家住是什么感觉了，他能想起的就是每天都要走过的孤儿院那条阴暗破旧的走廊。这样温馨的环境王耀只有在圣诞节才经历过，显然这家人的感情不需要节日也能紧紧维系在一起。可也是因此，他们都无法摆脱失去血亲的心魔。

“具体是怎么回事，你能和我说说吗？”亚瑟问道。

“爸爸晚上一直待在工作室。”琳达带着他们进了一间屋子，里面的架子上摆满了瓶中船，“他业余会做这个挣钱，还给我和苏珊做过很多船。不过，苏珊死了以后他把做给她的船都摔碎了......” 琳达指向架子的一角，黑洞洞的空间过于刺眼，本来完整的拼图被生生抠下一块。

“然后他就知道凶手了？奇怪，这些船不是很早就做完了吗，里面会有线索吗？”

“不是的。”琳达摇摇头，“前几天我去遛狗，狗路过那边的哈维先生家时突然开始狂叫，我想拉也拉不走。以前遛狗都是苏珊在做，它最黏她，所以我想......我告诉了爸爸之后我们一直在默默观察他，可是什么也没看到，他甚至是那种每天九点就会准时熄灯睡觉的人。”

“在古罗马神话里，地府有五条河，其中有一条叫怨河。这条河河水发黑、水流湍急、深不可测，只有坐上一条平底船才能渡过。” 王耀忽然张口道，“小船的船夫是一个贪婪的人，只有给了他一个金币他才会积极带你渡河。若是有人死得突然，没来得及准备那一个金币，他就只能等到岁末，船夫才不情不愿地免费送他们过河。” 由于自身与众不同的特质，他从小就对这些神神鬼鬼的故事很感兴趣。火河，地府的护城河，让地下的神祗们免受外界的侵扰; 怨河，地狱的入口，人在登上小舟的那一刻起就与尘世毫无关联; 奈河，由罪人的眼泪构成，罪犯们被苛以苦役，无可奈何的悲叹全部化作河水流去; 怒河，天神们对着它发出牢不可破的誓言; 忘川，让人忘记前世的所有欢乐与苦楚，洗净铅华升入天堂。

“所以，在某些文明里，船也被视作沟通阴和阳的工具。”王耀接着解释道，“既然苏珊生前对这里感情那么深厚，对方又是她的爸爸，那么萨蒙先生忽然收到什么提示也不是不可能了。”

“哇——你看这个哥哥好厉害哦——”亚瑟故意捏尖嗓子、拖长音，还装模作样地鼓了鼓掌。

“别这样，恶心死了。我马上就18了，会讲一些长篇大论也不是什么稀奇事吧。”王耀努力克制着自己不要在小孩子面前发火。

在亚瑟还想逗逗王耀时，他的手机响了，是基尔伯特打来的。

“情况不太好。”基尔伯特不再有平时的情绪高昂，“我们在一处荒废的玉米地发现了她爸爸。他不知道被谁打了一顿，我们正把他送往医院呢，你们也快来吧。”

萨蒙先生正静静地躺在床上，旁边的心电图仪器有规律的响着。他的脑袋被绷带包得像个木乃伊，虽然夸张得可笑，但是也能免于让幼小的琳达看到他真实的惨状。

“他可真够惨的。”基尔伯特指尖烟雾缭绕。经过这漫长的风波，他急需一支烟镇定加提神，于是拉着亚瑟和王耀跑到了某个偏僻的阳台上。

“我们发现他的时候，他的脸跟被一窝马蜂叮过一样，鼻子也一下变成鹰钩鼻，估计骨头被打断了。他说他在那个小屋子的窗户外看到了那个可疑邻居的身影，就追了出去。到了玉米地才发现连个人影都没有，倒是遇到了一帮街头混混，可能在进行什么不可说的交易，就把他当成巡逻的警察打了一顿。”

“这么说我们还真亏欠他了不少啊。”亚瑟苦笑，随后向基尔伯特勾了勾手。

“你不是戒烟了吗？”基尔伯特会意，将烟和打火机递给他。

“只是突然想抽一根。”亚瑟将略带辛辣的气体吸入肺中，等胸腔完全张开才缓缓将它从鼻腔呼出，“你不会说出去吧？”他突然微微偏过头看向王耀。

蓦地被点到名字，王耀愣了一下，然后猛地摇了摇头。没想到亚瑟也有控制不住自己不良嗜好的时候。不过，他刚刚点烟的侧脸真好看。

一支烟的时间过去，他们总归是要回去面对现实。

“对了，琳达的妈妈呢？”站在病房前，王耀才想起来不寻常之处，只有琳达孤零零一个人握着萨蒙先生的手流泪。

“暂时分居了，说是受不了她老公整天神经兮兮的，就跑去法国某个葡萄园务农了。”基尔伯特摇摇头，“至少她老公敢勇敢面对，而不是临阵脱逃。”

“也不能这么说，父母爱孩子的方式不一样，向前看的方式也就不一样。”亚瑟纠正道。

“嘿。”王耀轻轻拍了拍琳达的肩，“我们刚刚在楼下买了点面包，你先填填肚子吧？”

“嗯。”她接过面包，撕下一块细细咀嚼着。作为一个和几十号孩子一起长大的人，王耀应付小朋友起来可以说是得心应手，没过多久就哄着琳达吃了面包、喝了牛奶、最后还用便利店买来的一次性牙刷刷了牙。

“王耀哥哥，我做错了吗？如果我不把我遛狗时的遭遇告诉爸爸，他也不会像现在这样......”琳达听话地躺在床边的沙发上，护士刚送来了一床小被。亚瑟打不通她妈妈在法国的电话，家里唯一在英国的只有邻市的外婆，她今天只能这样凑合一晚了。

“你没做错。”王耀帮她把被角掖好，“有时候人们嘴上说忘了、过去了，可是总有一天，因为什么微小的契机，当年的不甘、悔恨又会成倍地卷土重来，这只会让人更痛苦罢了。虽然你爸爸没有追到嫌疑人还被打了一顿，但我想他心里反而比之前要好受一点了。”

琳达似懂非懂地点了点头，拉起被子遮住了自己的下半张脸。王耀本来就是没有任何锐角的长相，只要他不摆出那副拒人于千里之外的样子就很容易赢得别人的信赖。对于父亲还处于昏迷中，母亲和外婆还没赶到的琳达来说，她自然而然就把王耀当作可以依靠的对象。

“没想到啊，你还有那么温柔的一面。”亚瑟半开玩笑地说，刚刚的王耀确实是他认识他以来最温情脉脉的一次。

“总不能放着一个十二岁孩子在自己爸爸病床前哭吧。”

“什么时候你要是对我也那么温柔就好了。”

“哈？”王耀有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你都多大人了啊，还好意思和高中生撒娇？”

“不是你说的不要让我把你当小孩吗，怎么现在又嫌我幼稚了？”

“......” 王耀又一次被噎得没话说，这个心理学优秀毕业生可真是讨厌。

“对了——”亚瑟率先回归正题，“我想去他们说的玉米地看看。”

“去呗。”

“我想邀请你和我一起去。”亚瑟的语气十分诚恳，仿佛邀请王耀的是参加毕业晚会，“也许不是没有线索，而是我们都看不见。”

“嘁，什么嘛，就这点小事。就算你不求我我自己也要调查清楚的。”还是一样的心口不一，不过王耀此时早已没有了当年的拧巴，虽然看着眼前的警界精英低头求人让他心中还是暗爽了一把就是了。  


“那片玉米地在你们学校和苏珊家之间。”亚瑟啜了口咖啡，这已经是他今晚的第三杯了。即使夜晚的街道荒芜人烟，王耀也担心他们会和电线杆来个亲密接触。“这里自从入冬以来就人迹罕至，位置也过于偏僻。因此，就算玉米地是条回家的捷径，父母也会叮嘱孩子不要走那里。怪不得她爸爸一直怀疑她是被某个人骗走了。”

“是，也不是。”王耀喃喃道。如果不是那天一时兴起去了戏剧社，他也不会明白为什么这个一向听话的孩子会乍然把父母的叮嘱抛之脑后。就像孩子考了一百分会第一时间跑回家报喜，苏珊在接受了一直暗恋的学长的表白后一定是迫不及待想和闺蜜分享自己的喜悦; 想要用最快的速度冲向衣柜，为周末的约会做准备。可惜，她不知道这样自己就掉入了某个一直在暗中伺机而动的人的陷阱。这个可恨的凶手，他扼杀的可不是一条生命那么简单。

“她的帽子也是在离那里不远的垃圾场找到的。现在看来，那八成是挑衅。”亚瑟的牙关有一瞬间咬紧，“我们在案发第一时间就搜索过玉米地，警犬和金属探测仪都用上了，可是什么收获都没有。”

“是啊，真不好办。倘若凶手真的是萨蒙先生怀疑的那个人，那他可以说是毫无破绽。”王耀把头靠在车座的头枕上，街边的路灯像一条条流星划过。

“就是这儿了。”亚瑟的鞋子踩在枯草上发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音。这里的气氛和繁华的城市格格不入。虽然能隐隐约约看到远处暖黄的灯光，但这里却一个可以照明的设备都没有，亚瑟不得不用手机充当手电筒。

不紧不慢地跟在后面，王耀仔细观察着周遭的一切。不知怎的，他望着这片荒芜的土地，脑子里却是另一幅情景，就像他的大脑强行征用了眼睛当成幕布放映了其他时节的画面：农夫们愉快地挥舞着镰刀、孩子们穿梭在高高的玉米杆之间、被砍倒的茎与叶被捆成一捆摞在地上。

“等等......”王耀骤然刹住脚步，“玉米...金黄...收获......” 想起来了，在那个梦里，苏珊也是在某个收获时节的农田，萨蒙先生看到的不是当时的凶手，而是……糟糕，老天没有给王耀继续思考的机会，太多的讯息一瞬间涌入王耀的脑袋。他仿佛是站在狂欢节音量最大的喇叭面前，脑子里有个不停报时的闹钟一直震动着。

“亚瑟！”

“嗯？”这是他们认识以来王耀第一次叫亚瑟的名字，语气还那么情真意切，亚瑟有些惊喜地回过头。

“亚瑟！！”回过头，王耀正痛苦的蹲在地上捂着脑袋，“我的头......头好痛......”

“耀！你怎么了？！”亚瑟急忙跑到王耀身边，此时王耀几近晕厥。在抓住亚瑟衣角的那一瞬，王耀放弃了和痉挛着的大脑缠斗，整个人像是离开了架子的稻草人般倒在了亚瑟怀里。

即使是昏过去的王耀眉头仍然保持紧皱。亚瑟试图用尽量温柔的力度将紧张的肌肉抚平，可是当亚瑟的手离开王耀的皮肤后一切又恢复原样。

“耀......你到底发现了什么呢……”想起伊丽莎白和泽尔达说的话，王耀一定是听到了不甘的灵魂不遗余力的呐喊。一向注重外表整洁的亚瑟也不顾地上的浮土，趴在地上仔细寻找着周边的线索。

“等等......这里......”功夫不负有心人，亚瑟在离王耀两米之外的一处发现了异常：蔫黄的草根暴露在空气中，哪怕是亚瑟轻轻的呼吸都能让它们打草惊蛇般哆嗦起来。显然，有人曾经在这里挖坑，然后又填了起来。亚瑟掏出手机，拨通了他最信任的搭档的电话：

“基尔伯特，是我，恐怕今天我们都没法睡觉了——”  



	5. 第五章

“您说......您要和王耀一起生活？”泽尔达女士难以置信，“希望这不是什么‘我要把他抓进看守所’的委婉说法。”

“当然不是。”亚瑟忍俊不禁，“他真的在破案上帮了我们很多。出于感谢以及对重要人员的保护，我有必要把他放在我的视线范围之内。”

“真是意外，他那套也有起作用的一天？” 一向严肃且不愿在外人面前跌份的泽尔达女士脸上也快崩不住了，“希望他没给您添太多麻烦。”

“哪里哪里。”亚瑟摆摆手，“他只不过是叛逆期罢了。和我平时打交道的罪犯比，他已经是天使了。”

“既然您坚持的话，那我就带您去他房间收拾东西吧。”泽尔达女士拿出了抽屉里的备用钥匙。  
  
王耀的房间作为他生活了十几年的地方是在有些过于简陋了。房间的地板是灰色的水泥地，墙角也因为多雨的天气长了霉点，顶灯没有灯罩，只是长长的电线下垂着一个灯泡，时不时还会闪一下。亚瑟心中又升起了对王耀的怜惜之情。打开衣柜，里面果不其然都是些不合身材的衣服，亚瑟自作主张地直接关上柜门，一件衣服也没有带走。  
  
“我想就是这些了。”亚瑟把王耀上学要用的东西以及他花大价钱买的藏书仔细地摞在箱子里。  
  
“是吗，也是。”泽尔达女士的语气中难得透出出一丝抱歉，“他在这住了十三年，我们真正给予他的少之甚少。”  
  
“就送到这吧，今天谢谢您了。”两个人停在了亚瑟的车前，“王耀是个好孩子，他只是一时间口不择言，回头有机会我会让他来跟您道歉的。”  
  
“算了吧。”泽尔达女士的嘴唇飞快地抿了一下又放松，“他大概短时间内不会想回来的。如果他真的能考上大学或是作出什么大事业再让他回来吧，我想我们那时也能互相理解对方一些了。”  


  
  
“醒了？”亚瑟进门的时候王耀正百无聊赖地扣着指甲。  
  
“嗯。”王耀抬头看了他一眼，“我没病，可以出院了吧？”   
  
“可以是可以，不过，你出院以后打算去哪儿？”  
  
“我……我不知道……”王耀一时语塞。他觉得自己在亚瑟面前丢了大人，一心只想逃到亚瑟看不见的地方，偏偏自己已经无处可去了。  
  
“要不要考虑搬来和我住？”亚瑟用最轻飘飘的语气丢下了最重磅的炸弹。  
  
“什么？？！！”  
  
“算我欠你的。”面对马上就要进入炸毛状态的王耀，亚瑟也早有对策，“多亏你我们才能确定苏珊的遇害地点。”  
  
“你的意思是……苏珊真的就是在那片玉米地……被谋杀？”王耀被成功地转移了注意力。  
  
“是啊。”亚瑟回答，“离你晕倒的地方不远，有一处被挖开又填上的土地。我们在那儿发现了一个木头搭的地窖，不过已经被毁了。两星期前正好是点灯仪式，他大概就是趁大家都跑到市中心的时候用自制炸药销毁证据的，就算弄出了声音也会被烟火声盖过。整个地窖没有一个钉子，苏珊的气味也在第一时间被掩盖，怪不得我们当时出动了警犬和金属探测仪都一无所获。”亚瑟揉了揉额角，“呵，完美的犯罪。”  
  
“世界上根本就没有什么完美的犯罪！” 王耀像是只不小心被踩住尾巴的猫，“就算他侥幸逃过一劫，我也不介意用最激进的方法让他后半辈子都心惊胆战、如履薄冰，我一定要令他像冬天的爬虫那样永远没有看见太阳的一天！”  
  
亚瑟的嘴角忍不住上扬，王耀他永远意识不到自己的可爱之处。  
  
“你笑什么？” 王耀气呼呼地问。  
  
“就是觉得很神奇啊，我一个工作了的大人，居然也有让高中生做我老师的一天。看来教育真的是一件无关年龄身份的事啊，耀。”  
  
“你……你耍什么帅啊？该不会指望审讯的时候靠色诱犯人让他们招供吧。” 王耀在这直白的夸奖面前不知所措。  
  
“哎，突然说什么色诱，难道耀你刚刚为我着迷了那么一下？”  
  
“什……少自我感觉良好了，你这个得寸进尺的白痴！”

护士的到来打断了这暧昧的气氛。她量了王耀的体温，发现毫无异常后便嘱咐了他几句出院事项就离开了，王耀这才想起他没有钱交住院费。惴惴不安望向亚瑟，他的表情说明了一切。王耀只好身体僵硬地坐起来换衣服。

亚瑟将银色的钥匙放在王耀手心，随后，拿起手里那把一模一样的打开了门。

亚瑟的家离警局只有开车十几分钟的路程，整个公寓都是黑白灰色调的。一进门就是宽敞的客厅和开放式厨房，亚瑟的洁癖和强迫症在他自己的地盘得到了充分展示：屋子里的墙壁、地毯、碗碟都是白色的，但是都一尘不染，也没有因为时间的流逝而发黄；所有的餐具和摆件全部都按照由大到小的顺序排列着。如果不是出电梯的时候有邻居和亚瑟打招呼，王耀恐怕以为他们去的是样板间。  
  
“这里就是你的房间了。”亚瑟把行李箱放在一进门的地方。王耀未来的卧室是亚瑟曾经的书房，他在角落放了一张小床方便偶尔会来的客人暂住，如今收容王耀刚刚好。  
  
“这里真的有人住过吗？”即使亚瑟表示自己也是会在家里接待客人的，王耀还是没能在这里看出什么人气，地板上甚至没有椅子被反反复复从书桌下拉出来的痕迹。  
  
“唔……你这样一说，好像自从我搬进来以来……没有。”亚瑟认真思索了一下。  
  
“基尔伯特先生不会来吗？我还以为你们关系很好。”  
  
“我们关系是很好，但是我打死也不会让他踏入我家半步的——除非我想这个公寓变成英超决赛后的体育场。”  
  
“话说，你家有水吗？我好渴。”忙碌了一个上午，王耀总算是可以歇一会了。  
  
“冰箱里应该有吧，你去看看。”  
  
打开冰箱，万幸里面还剩两瓶矿泉水，除此之外，它只能用“空旷”来形容：只有侧边的托槽放了一盒鸡蛋，正面的置物架上零星散落着几个苹果，它们已经因为失去水分而变得皱巴巴的，吓得王耀赶紧查看了一下瓶身的标签，还好，没有过保质期。  
  
“你平时都不做饭的吗？居然连微波食品都没有，你这个厨房就是个摆设啊。”  
  
“相信我，如果这不是我租的房子，我是不会安任何厨具的。”亚瑟把他上半身的重量压在吧台上，他的公寓里甚至没有专门的餐桌，只是在吧台边放了两个椅子凑合，“都有便利店和外卖了，干嘛还要费那个时间做饭？”  
  
“那也不至于连零食都没有吧，你晚上就不会饿吗？”  
  
“吃夜宵可不是什么好习惯，它基本上会直接变成你身上的脂肪。我可不想二十年后变成刻板印象中挺着大肚腩吃甜甜圈的那种警官。”  
  
“你以为外卖就健康吗？我可是在中餐馆打过工的，大厨炒菜的时候究竟放了多少油多少盐我都清楚——这样吧，以后我来负责做饭，就当是还这里的房租了。”

“好吧，就依你。”亚瑟点点头，“待会要不要去超市？正好要买你的生活用品。”  
  
  
  
“我不需要电动牙刷，买普通的就行了。”“不要给我拿柠檬味的沐浴露，这太娘了！”虽然嘴上不饶人，但其实王耀心里非常不知所措。作为一个日常需求基本上都可以在便利店解决的人，他很少来超市，更不用说是和亚瑟两个人单独逛。他望着亚瑟伸手去比较两种浴巾的柔软度的身影，这样子简直像……不不不，王耀用力拍了拍自己的脸，你不要再胡思乱想了。  
  
“王耀哥哥，亚瑟警官！”一个熟悉的声音响起，他们回头看去，是琳达蹦蹦跳跳地朝他们跑过来。  
  
“琳达！”王耀轻轻地搂了一下小女孩柔软的身体，“你怎么在这？你爸爸好点了吗？”  
  
“他头上的绷带已经被拆了，也可以稍微说点话了，就是他现在还是只能喝粥……不过医生说过几天我们就可以接他出院啦～”   
  
“那就好。对了，你不是说你外婆会来吗？她人呢？”  
  
“喏，就在那儿。”琳达指向了几米外的一个妇人，“外婆！”琳达冲妇人招了招手。  
  
琳达的外婆是个个子很高的女人，穿着高跟鞋几乎和亚瑟一样高。她的打扮几乎把王耀带回了爵士年代：浓密的头发被吹的很蓬松，上面还系着一根波点发带，眼妆也是夸张的猫眼眼线。王耀不免拿她和泽尔达女士做比较，他还以为所有上了年纪的女人都会变成老古董，他还记得泽尔达女士每次吃饭时都要盯着他们，确保他们把两只手都放在桌子上。  
  
“你们好，叫我林恩就行。”林恩外婆伸出手和他们握手。她指尖的指甲油十分醒目，鲜艳的红色光滑如镜，指甲也有特意修剪过，只有手上的皱纹不小心出卖了她的年纪。

“我是不是该祝贺你们谁的乔迁之喜？”外婆看着他们满满当当的购物车问道。  
  
“呃，是的，王耀他原来住的房子刚好到期，现在暂时住在我家。”  
  
“哦，这样啊……”她向亚瑟的右耳投去了意味深长的目光，“当警察不可以戴饰品也挺不方便的是不是？”  
  
亚瑟愣了一下，随后立马明白了林恩的意思，于是连忙解释道：“不不不，真的是因为王耀在案件中给我们帮了大忙，再加上他还是个学生，没有经济来源，我才叫他过来的。”  
  
“这样啊，是我误会了。”嘴上这样说，她的眼睛还是快速的在王耀和亚瑟间扫了一个来回。林恩大概烟瘾很大，她下意识地掏出一根烟叼在嘴里，在掏打火机时才意识到自己还在室内，遂懊恼的收回了手，那支烟却一直叼在她的嘴里，似乎这样就能咂摸出什么味儿一样。

“琳达，我们不是还剩面膜没有买？赶紧买完走人吧。”林恩就差在公众场合大喊出“我要抽烟”四个大字了，二人向亚瑟和王耀点头示意下就离开了。

  
  
“她刚刚突然问你饰品是什么意思？”回到家把刚买的东西放在桌上，王耀顺口问出了这个问题。  
  
“那个呀……右耳戴耳钉是同性恋彼此相认的暗号，她大概以为我们是同居的一对吧。”   
  
“啊——哈哈，那她真奇怪是不是，怎么能看见两个男人在一块儿就觉得他们是情侣呢——我们，我们明明一点都不像——”  
  
“是啊。”亚瑟被王耀突然提高的音量吓了一跳，“也不知道是不是因为她孙女被恋童癖杀害所以对成年人加学生的组合过于敏感。总之，我可不想被受害者的家属误会成和凶手臭味相投的人。”  
  
“哈哈哈，说到底还是你菜嘛。你要是能早点抓住凶手也不至于落到这个下场，人家肯定以为你一直破不了案是在包庇凶手呢！”王耀干笑了两声。  
  
“是是是，我菜，所以我只好用后天的努力弥补先天的不足。今天晚上我要去巡逻，到点了你就自己睡吧。”亚瑟看了眼墙上的钟就走回了自己的卧室。  
  
  
你到底在奢望什么？  
  
当下已经是凌晨三点，王耀的眼睛还是睁得和猫头鹰一样大。与之前的情况不同，这次困扰他的魔鬼并不来自于外界，而是来自他自己的内心。窗外一片漆黑，连星星都没有——虽然这在如今二氧化碳指数爆炸的年代并不是什么稀罕事。几分钟前亚瑟回来了，他先是悄悄将王耀房间的门打开一条缝，发现他乖乖躺在床上后便离去了。亚瑟自己房间的灯光也在短暂地亮了几分钟后快速地熄灭。  
  
你到底在奢望什么？王耀又问了自己一遍。是因为亚瑟在林恩面前像甩开烫手山芋般撇清他们的关系吗？真好笑，于公，亚瑟必须在遇害人家属面前保持明伟光正的警察形象；于私，难道他们之间除了“济困扶危的房东和寄人篱下的房客”外还有什么关系吗，他对亚瑟的了解甚至不如天天和亚瑟打照面的便利店店员。嘴上这么说，然而王耀的心中一直期待着另一种答案：哪怕使用半开玩笑的口气，亚瑟也能笑着说出“是啊，我们在同居”；吃他做的饭时，亚瑟能省去那句毫无用处的道谢；亚瑟能够不小心翼翼地打开门查看自己的状况，而是能走到他的身边，在他的额头上留一个晚安吻……  
  
  
乌云散去，月亮出来了，一切都变了。  



	6. 第六章

  
  
  
“奇怪，今天不是还轮不到你当值吗？”看见突然出现的亚瑟，基尔伯特疑惑地问。  
  
“反正我也睡不着。”亚瑟拉开了车门。  
  
“啊——因为家里多了个人是吧？我明白，我明白……毕竟是高中生，他没给你添麻烦吧？”  
  
“耀很安静。”或者应该说，是他自己刻意不去听。王耀在和林恩的会面后就变得反常起来，这个原因他明白，但他无法去回应，只能选择仓皇逃窜。总有一个人要保持理智吧。  
  
“你是不知道啊，伊丽莎白自从知道你收留了一个高中生以后一直嚷着什么‘天助我也’、什么‘新素材’……嗨，拿她没辙。”  
  
“那个看热闹不嫌事大的八婆！”说罢，亚瑟才意识到自己对一向要好的学姐失敬了，“抱歉基尔伯特，一定是我太累了……我休息一会。”亚瑟将座椅靠背放下去一点靠了上去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
王耀此刻正在和果酱的盖子搏斗。由于过长的冷藏时间，现在盖子和瓶口就像螺丝和螺母一样紧紧咬在一起。王耀对食物的偏好就犹如他的性格一样无常，刚住进来一个月就买了七八种口味的果酱。倒不是怕浪费钱，反正自己的工资也够他造的，就是冰箱里五颜六色的罐子让一向只买当天食物的亚瑟有些不适应。  
  
“喝......哈！” 王耀累得像是刚参加完举重比赛，他使劲甩了甩胳膊打算进行下一次尝试。当他把手放在瓶盖上时，他沮丧地发现自己的虎口由于刚刚用力过度已经有些发抖。急性子的王耀也顾不得找什么工具，直接撩起衣服的下摆作为垫布。  
  
王耀很瘦，腹肌只有括弧状的两道线条，随着他的深呼吸，肋骨间的沟壑一下深一下浅，久不见太阳的皮肤是莹白色的温润。可怜的小家伙，亚瑟想，自己和周围人在青春期的时候饭量都像拉犁的牛，他在那个几十号人的福利院里大概很少能吃饱吧？虽然过低的体脂率可以衬出他流畅的下颌角、细窄的鼻梁，但是他要是能胖点就更好了。  
  
“干嘛？” 王耀气喘吁吁地问。  
  
“真的不需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
“不需要！” 啊，又是这该死的青春期自尊心。  
  
没错，一切都是青春期的荷尔蒙作祟。等明年王耀申请大学的时候，他会帮助王耀申请一个宿舍条件很好的学校，然后王耀就可以全年住在学校，他只要记得在圣诞节给自己寄一张贺卡就够了。亚瑟心里盘算着，丝毫没有意识到自己的目光一直停留在王耀的腰间。

“我吃饱了，去上学了。”王耀起身背上书包。过了一个月，他也早已冷静下来：他不想让亚瑟因为自己而陷入什么麻烦，就让一切停留在这里吧。也许自己真的是因为太久没有人对自己示好了，就将远远多于感恩的感情倾泻到了亚瑟身上; 也许等自己离开这个糟糕的高中，去往充满各式各样人的社会，自己就会慢慢将亚瑟淡忘......

  
才怪——

“你们发现了没，王耀最近的衣服都顺眼了好多。”由于学校总共也没几个东方面孔，再加上不少孤儿院的孩子也在这里念书，王耀不可避免地会成为被讨论的对象。

“你们不知道吗？王耀一个月前就搬出孤儿院了。”

“不是吧？谁会收养一个快18的高中生？？”

“谁说是收养了，我看就是包养，不过对于他来说这也是唯一的致富手段了吧。”

“可惜了，我最近才发现他的脸挺好看的来着……”

王耀将这些讨论一言不落地听进耳中，指甲在手指上掐出半月形的红印。他的衣服可不是什么大腹便便的中年油腻男给的，是亚瑟托了老家的亲戚特意把他高中时的旧衣服寄过来的。高中时的亚瑟比现在矮一点，衣服穿在王耀身上就更刚好。王耀很想冲着他们大喊：是啊，我是被包养了，我被一个又聪明又帅气又有责任心的警察包养了！

好不容易坐到座位上，上课铃却迟迟没有响起，相反地，几分钟后隔壁教室传来了打斗声、桌椅碰撞声，继而是声势浩大的脚步声。

“怎么了，怎么了？”班里的人也想凑过去看热闹，不料隔壁教室早就被围的里三层外三层。

“没想到啊，隔壁班的本杰明居然是那个少年帮派的成员！”

原来是这样。最近几周学校周围出没着一伙持刀勒索学生的黑帮，不少人都深受其害，可是因为大部分人都蒙着脸，所以一直没有抓到他们。亚瑟还曾因为不放心载他上下学过几次。

“好像是之前抓住了一个，然后他就在警察的威逼利诱下把同伙都供出来了，警察这不就来抓人了吗。”

等等，警察？那也就是说，亚瑟......

“好了好了，都让开，没什么好看的。”楼道里传来了基尔伯特熟悉的高音量。

果然，这件事又是亚瑟的功劳。

校长广播在这时响起，鉴于这种突发事件，想必大家也没心思上课了，今天就放假一天吧。

“喂，那不是王耀吗？”刚刚将犯人押解到车上送走，基尔伯特眼尖地指着走向校门的某个人影，“不和他说句话么？”

“不了，公事要紧。”

“你少装了，亚瑟，刚才你听那帮传闲话的人叽叽喳喳的时候可没这么正直，你都要一个个用擒拿术把他们就地正法了。”伊丽莎白调笑道。由于学校的特殊性，她作为外组人也过来帮忙了。几个人乔装成学生混在人群中，亚瑟就是这样将好事者给王耀编纂的传言尽收耳底。

不巧，就在亚瑟和伊丽莎白日常互怼的时候，王耀正好目睹了这有说有笑的场面。他一下就失去了希望，眼前这个女人有着一头好看的浅棕色长发，身材也不错，性格还那么活泼开朗。如果这就是亚瑟喜欢的类型的话，那自己一辈子也变不成那样。

“嘿，你不是王耀吗！我叫伊丽莎白，是贝露琪的朋友，我们之前在花店见过一次。”糟了，对方往这边看过来了。

“呃......嗯......你好......”

“难得又见面，小家伙，姐姐带你去吃好吃的。” 伊丽莎白过来挽住王耀的手臂，胸前的柔软正撞上王耀硬邦邦的胳膊肘。王耀也察觉到了，尴尬地想移开手臂，然而伊丽莎白误以为那是少年人的矜持，将胳膊环得更紧了。

“别怕嘛，你连亚瑟那家伙都能搞得定还怕我干什么？” 接着，伊丽莎白便强行拖走了四肢僵硬的王耀，留下一脸无语的亚瑟和基尔伯特。

“你说，那个男人婆是不是自己都忘了自己有胸啊？” 基尔伯特一语道破天机。

“我希望这不是她翘班的借口。”亚瑟吐槽。

完了，她一定是把我当成勾引亚瑟的狐狸精了，现在正准备找我对质。王耀心里默默替自己祈祷了一番，和警察打架，他只有被就地摩擦的份。

“嘿，你是不是误会了什么？我可不是来捉奸的正宫。”伊丽莎白看着王耀紧张的样子忍不住笑出声。

“哎？这么说，你们不是......”

“我们？情侣？别了吧。”伊丽莎白嫌弃地摇了摇头，“我可不想和那种家伙谈恋爱，他这个人啊，真的是非常自恋、高傲、毒舌......”

“——有时候还相当难缠。”王耀补充，随即二人相视一笑。

“我是他警校的学姐，说起来我们也认识了五六年了。老实说，一开始我很不喜欢他——当然，他有资本，他从入学考试以来一直是他们年级的第一，可是他总是一副不把别人放在眼里的感觉，真的让人很不爽。可是后来我发现，只要你向他寻求帮助，他还是会尽他所能帮助你的。只是，怎么说——他不会主动去思考别人是个什么心理状态：哪怕你掉进了水里，只要你不张口求救，他就是不会把救生圈扔给你的。”

“可是，即使是这样，他也挺受欢迎的......吧？……”王耀试图用最委婉的方式问出自己最在意的问题。

“怎么会不受欢迎？亚瑟长得帅、又聪明，即使他是这副吊样子还是在校草名单榜上有名。不瞒你说，之前有个女生对他死缠烂打了半年，亚瑟实在拗不过她就和她出去约会了。结果，亚瑟吃饭的时候一直在用犯罪心理学分析周围的人，看谁更有犯罪潜质。据说那个女生是一杯水泼在亚瑟身上哭着回来的。”

“哎，居然有这种事？”

“最好笑的是，亚瑟他自己还挺委屈。他回来跟我们说：他最喜欢的事就是用他学的知识戳穿人类脆弱的伪装。他明明是在和那个姑娘分享他的爱好，对方却恼羞成怒了。或许这就是天才吧，这里跟我们长得不一样。”伊丽莎白点了点自己的脑袋，“这也说明，如果你只是想和帅哥来一场偶像剧一样的甜甜恋爱，亚瑟可不是最佳人选。”

“哈哈哈，就是说嘛。谢谢你啊，伊丽莎白，我回去一定要用这件事好好嘲笑亚瑟。”王耀口是心非地回答。

“我说，”伊丽莎白突然凑近，“其实你喜欢亚瑟吧？”开玩笑，她可是动漫展上俘获万千腐女芳心的801大人，怎么会连一个情窦初开的高中生都看不透。

“？！......有那么明显吗？......”

“你们两个之间的气氛实在是太不正常了。”伊丽莎白下了结论，“今天早上我们来你们学校的时候，基尔伯特还问了亚瑟要不要顺路和你打个招呼，亚瑟想也没想就拒绝了;刚刚你一见到我们也是下意识地就想跑，这也太欲盖弥彰了吧。”

“我只是不想给亚瑟惹麻烦，毕竟就算他接受了我的告白，别人也会说......”

“嘿，你想听听我的看法吗？”伊丽莎白说，“你对亚瑟是特别的，我从来没见过他花那么长的时间去关注一个人。还有啊，如果他想保护你，我们警局也是可以帮你联系信得过的寄宿家庭的，哪里需要他让出自己的屋子——这样一看他也够衣冠禽兽的。不过王耀，你和亚瑟都不是甘愿屈服于规矩的那种人，你又何苦用世俗的是非标准去折磨自己呢？”

“谢谢你给的建议，伊丽莎白。这样说来，你一定是有个爱你的男朋友了吧？”

“...............别问这种多余的问题！！”  
  
  
  
  
指针已经爬向了数字十，亚瑟因为白天的案件又在加班没回家，王耀就这样坐在沙发上傻傻地等。五岁就离开了故乡，王耀早已对那片印象中的土地不甚熟悉，他们间唯一的纽带就是那轮月亮。在看到圆月当空时，他会生出莫名的欣喜; 倘若那月亮只剩一个小牙挂在天边，他也会不由自主地失落起来。今天的月亮是一个微妙的半圆，它不偏不倚卡在“缺憾”与“圆满”中间。作为一个在别人的白眼里长大的人，王耀早已养成了直率的性格，甚至到了有些冒进的程度，所以他很讨厌被卡在中间。左右逢源、折衷调和，这些确实足够稳固，然而在王耀的眼里，它也意味着没个性、墨守陈规，一向不服管教的他自然是看不上的。

门外就在这时响起了钥匙开锁的声音。

看到还在客厅的王耀，亚瑟丝毫没有露出惊讶的神色。今天下午伊丽莎白回来时“不怀好意”地告诉他“那孩子比你想的还要喜欢你哦～”，他便知道晚上会发生什么了。

“亚瑟，我有话告诉你......”

“今天不是时候。”

“你都还没有听我说......”

“不，我十分确定，现在并不是合适的时机。”接着，他像他们第一次见面那样吟诵起了莎士比亚，“不要指着月亮起誓，它是变化无常的，每个月都有盈亏圆缺; 你要是指着它起誓，也许你的爱情也会像它一样无常*。”

面对同样的举动，王耀的感觉却是天差地别。上一次他成功地以此引起了自己的注意，王耀头一回发现警察也可以活得像浪漫的诗人; 可是现在，他只觉得亚瑟像个掉书袋的老学究。你连拒绝人都要照抄别人的话吗？这么唯唯诺诺可不像你啊，柯克兰警官。

“不好意思啊，我人太多变了，性格也不好，还是个喜欢逃课的坏学生，实在是配不上你。”

“不，耀，我没有嫌弃你的意思。我们相遇的场合实在是太特殊了。你从小在孤儿院长大，成长过程中没有父亲的角色；更何况你这个年纪本来就是春心萌动的时候，我作为和你朝夕相处的人很容易让你产生是爱情的错觉。”

“少自以为是地分析我了！我一个马上18的人，到底是走心还是走肾还是分得清的。你不也才比我大6岁吗，就这么以我爸爸的角色自居也不怕我骂你占便宜？”他厌倦了这种说不清道不明的情感，迫切地想把这层窗户纸捅破，可是现在亚瑟直接把纸换成了防弹玻璃。

“不管怎么说，耀，你现在只和我关系密切是事实。马上你就可以去大学了——我会竭尽全力在这点上帮你。到了大学，你可以去各种地方，交各种志同道合的朋友，说不定你会发现他们才是你真心喜欢的人，如果到时候你还没改变主意再来找我吧。”亚瑟努力让自己的语气平淡无波，其实他的心脏已经仿佛live时被激动的鼓手反复敲打的架子鼓，再用力一点鼓面就要破裂了。

眼前不住闪过白色的光点，王耀别过脸去，他已经在亚瑟面前够丢脸的了：“我明白了，是我太过幼稚了。今天的事你就当没发生过吧，至少我是不想再提起了。”  
  
望着王耀默默回房的背影，一向能言善辩的亚瑟也一下变成了哑巴。他喜欢王耀，他早就发现了这一点。然而，他是个警察、是个成年人。纵使他再讨厌那些三纲五常，他也必须学着接受。再有，他其实是有点心怀不甘的，他不想周围人评价王耀是他的“养成系男友”。虽然他们只差了6岁，可是中间却隔着象牙塔和名利场。他更希望王耀能在看过更广阔的世界后仍然选择回到他的身边，那时候他才更能挺起胸膛接受别人“天生一对”的评价。  
  
原谅我的无情，耀，我知道你是块充满棱角、没有被打磨过的石头，我却不是最手巧的那个匠人，如果硬是由我来打磨你，只会让你受的伤越来越多罢了。  
  


*此处是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中罗密欧向朱丽叶表白的语句。   
  
  



	7. 第七章

你相信机缘巧合这档子事吗？  
  
作为将夏洛克·福尔摩斯当作人生偶像的亚瑟来说，他原本对这种说法不以为然：所有凶手都会露马脚、证据才是解开谜题的唯一真理、我们所经历的“现在”都是一次次精妙演算后的结果……可是如今，他愈发觉得世事之间的玄妙玄机不可言喻。  
  
哪怕你去问一个小学三年级的学生，他也会回答你：两条平行线是必然不可能相交的。然而，就因为某些微小的可以不计的东西——譬如由于蹲下系鞋带而错过了这一班车，或是晚睡一小时却导致第二天合同告吹，其中的一条线被不知道哪儿来的小行星撞偏了0.001度，反而给本来不可能遇见的两条线提供了日后打照面的可能。  
  
“这是一个美丽的意外”，亚瑟在认识王耀后时常会这么想。如果不是王耀厌倦了中餐馆油腻腻的厨房而跑去花店；如果不是基尔伯特和伊丽莎白在上班摸鱼时的某个对话；如果不是他当时的一时兴起……望着正在厨房忙碌的王耀，外蓝内黄的灶火映在亚瑟绿色的眼瞳里。  
  
  
  
”你看看，亚瑟居然在对着手机笑。“  
  
“啧啧啧，他也有今天。”  
  
对伊丽莎白和基尔伯特的调侃充耳不闻，亚瑟专心地读着手机里跳出的字。不久前，亚瑟以方便联系为由给了王耀一部手机，王耀也正式迈入了信息时代。之前完全没看出来，王耀看似冷漠地外表下有一颗热爱吐槽的心。自从开通了社交媒体账号，他就经常在上面发送即时地犀利评价：  
  
「数学老师今天特意在应用题里用那个最火的歌手做例子，少异想天开了，就算这样也是不会拉近你和学生的距离的。还不如少留点作业，这样大家至少会感谢你。」  
  
「我前面那个女生香水味好冲啊，我都打了十个喷嚏了。真是的，你就不能乖乖洗澡吗？」  
  
「我们班那个运动员居然说《雾都孤儿》的作者是马克·吐温。不是吧，不是吧，真的有人高中了还不认识狄更斯吗？」  
  
王耀的碎碎念总能让亚瑟哑然失笑。他原以为王耀是一颗洋葱，脆弱的内心被无数层辛辣刺鼻的外衣包裹; 可是现在他才发现，王耀是个将将成熟的椰子，因为过于饱满而从高树上跌落，原本坚硬的外壳四分五裂，细嫩的果肉袒露在阳光之下，微甜的汁水四散流了一地。  
  
「虽然认真观察生活是好事，但是现在你在上课吧？还是乖乖听讲吧。」强忍笑意、思来想去良久，亚瑟还是打开了私聊界面，故作严肃地回复道。  
  
“你可真够拧巴的，明明拒绝了人家的表白，现在却跟做阅读题一样看人家发的东西。”伊丽莎白嫌弃地说。  
  
“你少来，你撺掇王耀说喜欢我的事我还没和你算账呢。”  
  
“你不要好心当成驴肝肺好不好？我不忍心看那么可爱的孩子为情所困，就稍微顺水推舟了一番。再说，谁能想到你那么冷血呢？”  
  
“那是因为你没有和他一个组工作过。”基尔伯特小声嘟囔了一句。  
  
“你在开玩笑吗？现在还有个凶手在逍遥法外，我可分不出多余的时间谈恋爱。更何况，王耀只是在人生的前十几年都缺少人关心的可怜孩子，别人稍微对他一好，他便要对别人掏心掏肺。他只是和我在一起住久了，就把这种情愫当作爱情罢了。”  
  
“我可不觉得。”基尔伯特难得和伊丽莎白站在了同一战线，“一般在不幸的环境下长大的孩子比别人更会察言观色，王耀可没有那么糊涂。”  
  
“好了好了，这个话题到此为止。”亚瑟露出了他不近私情的那一面，“不要再谈论王耀了，你们是警察又不是媒婆！基尔伯特，如果你不在五秒钟之内回到你的座位上，你这个月的奖金就泡汤了；还有伊丽莎白，你以为我不会和你的组长汇报吗？”   


  
  
  
王耀仰头望着商场硕大的招牌发怔。几天前，他带着一点报复的心理去找亚瑟，告诉他自己周末要一整天都泡在这个新开的、专门给人放纵的地方。出人意料的，亚瑟直接爽快地从钱包里掏出一张一百英镑的大钞，告诉他在商场关门之前回来就行。  
  
算了，他自暴自弃地想，既来之则安之，自己得不到他的人还不能花光他的钱吗？王耀径直走向电影院。

  
  
  
今天的电影是一部充满了黑色幽默的惊悚剧情片——显然爱情片并不是王耀的菜。更何况，爱情片总是给人过于不切实际的幻想，人若是过度沉迷于它，说不定散场后就会愈发对平淡如水的生活感到索然无味。  
  
电影本身并没有什么很激烈的场面，但是跌宕起伏的剧情也足以扣紧观众的心弦。终于，凶手现出了他的獠牙，并且一步步地靠近了受害人，王耀下意地识握紧了旁边的东西，可惜，他旁边没有坐人，王耀能抓的只有那硬邦邦、温度微凉的扶手而已。  
  
今天是周末，再加上商场开门之际在周围大肆宣传，电影院几乎人满为患，所幸王耀来得早，才抢到了一个不错的位置。周围三三两两都是情侣，他这个单身狗就显得格格不入。即使没有那场失败的表白亚瑟也不可能和自己来这里约会。自玉米地的风波后，哈维就成了警方的首要监控对象，警方明里暗里派了各种人力以及设备在他周围，可是对方一点破绽都没有露。恰恰亚瑟是个轴得要死的人，他几乎是24小时盯着手机的响动，不抓个现行不罢休。  
  
亚瑟尽职、有正义感、温柔，这都是王耀喜欢他的点，可是在感情面前，这都成了横亘在他们面前的大山。这种感觉就如同在他的口鼻腔糊上了蜂蜜，甜蜜但也让人透不过气来。  
  
  
  
“没想到女佣才是站在食物链顶端的人。”电影结束了，散场的观众们纷纷议论着剧情。  
  
哼，愚蠢的家伙们，王耀有些自负地想着，他在剧情刚刚过半的时候就猜到了。和亚瑟在一起待久了，他也学会了卖弄：是啊，女仆看着不起眼，但也意味着她出现在宅子的哪里都不会被怀疑，就像血管里的血，除非你哪天受伤了，不然你是意识不到它的存在的。  
  
  
  
接下来去哪好呢？王耀看着电子屏幕的地图，一楼是王耀期待已久的漫画展，不过听说三楼有家甜品店也不错。  
  
“嗯……”王耀略一思忖，“那就先去买甜品，然后边吃边逛漫画展！”小孩子才做选择，大人当然是全都要。  
  
  
王耀一边研读着漫画角色的介绍，一边捧着冰激凌吃个不停。情场失意，他总得在别的地方找找乐子吧。

“王耀，你也来看展览了？”一个熟悉的声音响起。

“雷？好巧啊！”王耀很惊喜地同他打招呼。

“没想到能在这见到你！”随后，雷小心翼翼地问道，“话说......你最近找到了什么生财之道吗？”  
  
愣了一下，王耀才明白，雷也听到了那些无良八卦，他只得无奈地解释道：“我说，学校里瞎传的那些东西到底多少真多少假你还不清楚吗？”  
  
“抱歉抱歉，只是看你最近突然吃穿看起来都阔绰了些，我也只是担心你会误入歧途……”  
  
“安啦安啦，我可不是什么为了钱出卖身体的人。至于为什么我会突然变有钱嘛……我在警察局找了份活做。”  
  
“恭喜你！是什么职位啊？”

“唔……说起来我也觉得很荒唐......负责苏珊案子的柯克兰警官认为我可以和死者对话，从而帮他们找到线索，就邀请我去了警局……希望你不要觉得他们不务正业，实在是凶手太阴险狡诈了他们才出此下策的。”

“怎么会呢？老实说，我有点嫉妒你，耀。苏珊在我的脑海里只能是个被留在过去的鬼魂了，可是在你那，苏珊仍然灵动——就像她没有死一样。我还有很多话想和她说，可惜没机会了......有时候我真想强行闯到你们的梦里。”

“谢谢你，雷......”王耀不知该怎么表达自己的感激之情，“你的话对我意义十分重大......当然，对警方也是......”

“不用向我道谢。苏珊以前老说：‘如果不能学会换位思考的话就永远当不成好演员’，我只是替她说了她想说的话罢了。”说完，雷表示不想再继续打扰王耀的休息日，就挥了挥手离开了。苏珊是雷永远摸不到的白月光，是他无法弥补的遗憾。可惜苏珊过早地殒命，他们只能以这种方式阴阳两隔地互相守护着。

最终，王耀还是输给了自己发痛的脚底板，他在九点多钟就回到了家。家里的冷清和外面的热闹天差地别，就如同赤道和北极圈，并且就和北极圈一样，原本住在这的人正在试图远离这里。

机械地将牙刷放进嘴里鼓捣着，王耀定定地望着自己在镜子里的倒影。他曾无意中听见班里的女生说，如果你每天对着镜子夸奖自己，那么一段时间后你就会真的变漂亮。  
  
如果我每天对着镜子说“亚瑟，我喜欢你”呢？王耀自己都不免嘲笑自己的胡思乱想。  
  
如果我每天对着镜子说喜欢你，那么你会不会多喜欢我一点呢，亚瑟？

王耀是被瓢泼的雨声吵醒的，他此刻正躺在森林里的一个凉亭中。天边厚重的云正奋力地将水汽转化为豆大的雨滴，仿佛要把下面参天的大树都淹没似的。脑子还有些迷迷糊糊地坐起来，他发现凉亭外的雨幕中站着个人：

“苏珊！”王耀跑了出去。奇迹般的，雨落在他身上却不会将他的衣服和头发打湿。

“耀……”苏珊回过头来，王耀发现她的脸上都是晶亮的泪痕，“我想起来了，你说得对，我被杀了，我的人生结束在我14岁的时候。”  
  
“苏珊……对不起……”王耀这才想起自己已经被爱情冲昏了头脑，而把亚瑟一开始来找自己的动机忘得一干二净，“都是我不好，我太恋爱脑了……”苏珊本可以早早享受到爱情，可是现在她只是警局卷宗里那个“失踪后被杀的女孩”。苏珊的灵魂还在这不知是哪的地方游荡，我却还在因为感情上的失败而消沉不已，我可真是个混蛋，王耀想。  
  
“相信我，苏珊，我答应了亚瑟要替你揪出那个犯人，我一定会说到做到的。”既然亚瑟将一切归咎于自己的小孩子心气，那他就做出一番成果来让亚瑟刮目相看。  
  
苏珊流露出感激的神色：“那你跟我来。”说完，她向前走去。倾盆大雨在树林的边缘戛然而止，那里衔接着一片海滩，两者间没有任何过渡，交界线就像格林威治天文台的那条子午线强行将土地划成了东与西。海滩远处的悬崖上矗立着一座灯塔，等待着将迷途的旅人拯救。  
  
“我在这还遇到了些新朋友，你看，就是她们。”在交界线上掉落了一叠照片，苏珊把它们拾起来交给王耀。  
  
王耀接过照片，上面都是些少女死亡时的骇状：有人被绞死，有人被刀子捅进心脏，还有人被放在浴缸里淹死。照片后面写着她们的名字和死亡日期，最早的可以追溯到十二年前，最小的死者仅有十岁。  
  
亚瑟没有猜错，这不是他第一次犯案了——更可怕的是，说不定他已经在计划着下一次犯案了。  
  
“我的朋友们跟我说：天堂是一个很广阔的地方，哪里没有玉米地、没有记忆、没有坟墓。可是我并不向往，我还留恋着从前。我知道我应该让爸爸、妈妈、还有雷放手，但我又不想被他们忘记。”  
  
王耀明白是什么将她困在了这个位于天堂和人间的世界：“苏珊，你那么好，你不应该永远留在这，你应该上天堂。就算付出一切代价，我也要让天使亲自来为你献上颂歌；与此同时，我要让那个畜生的灵魂被路西法吞噬。”王耀亲不自禁地握住了苏珊的手。  
  
“在我活着时，我不怨恨任何人。可是现在，耀，我希望他死，我希望他流干身上的每一滴血，四肢冰凉的死去！”  
  



	8. 第八章

  
”亚瑟，有人找你！“前台的女警官喊了他一声。  
  
“耀，你怎么来了？”亚瑟假装没听到基尔伯特起哄的口哨声。  
  
“看你今天又要凌晨回家了，来给你送饭。”说着，王耀把手里的饭盒递了过去，“我都说过多少次，不要再吃那些没营养的东西了。”王耀已经想明白，他再说多少话亚瑟都会把它们当成青少年的中二发言，那么还不如多做些事。就从吃饭这方面下手，王耀有些恶劣地想，等自己离开以后，亚瑟发现再也吃不到又好吃又健康的菜后就会哭着求自己回来的。  
  
基尔伯特发出一声惨叫，他被自己的亲弟弟虐狗也就算了，现在连朝夕相处的同事也开始了，看来他要认真思考一下要不要辞职了。  
  
“都已经天黑了，你一个人出来太危险了。”呵，少在那装刚正不阿了，你拆饭盒的样子就跟小孩子拆礼物一样。  
  
“怕什么嘛，你不是给了我手机吗，出了事我赶紧给你打电话不就行了？”够了够了，我听不下去了！基尔伯特开始怀念起伊丽莎白来，她要是在这儿，准能说出些令人面红耳赤的话，让这对口嫌体正直的预备情侣不敢光明正大地秀恩爱。可是她偏偏早早就回家了，徒留基尔伯特一个人面对这粉红泡泡。  
  
打开饭盒，今天的食谱是煎鸡腿。微黄的鸡皮被煎得微微发焦，叉子戳上去发出了清脆的响声，里面的肉却是汁水丰富，不需要多嚼就化了。王耀还在旁边配了煮菜，酱汁的味道飘得满办公室都是。  
  
“走开，基尔伯特，你的口水会掉进去的。”  
  
“真不公平啊，王耀，你怎么就做亚瑟的？明明我也得加班啊。”基尔伯特假装抱怨。  
  
“基尔伯特你也想吃吗？我之前怕不合你的口味，就没做你的份，那我下次多做一点好了～”  
  
“不要给他做饭！”亚瑟的嘴先于脑子行动，在意识到自己刚刚说了什么后又开始自作掩饰，“我，我是说，他没有味觉，吃什么都是一个样，你就不要浪费食物了。”  
  
基尔伯特刚想发表抗议，亚瑟就拉着王耀走到了门口：“好了，快回去吧，手机就这么攥在手里，有情况第一时间打给我——对了，萨蒙家的外婆今天打电话来邀请我们去吃饭。你记得地址吧？周末我还要值班，你直接过去吧，我们在那里见。”  
  
  
  
  
转眼就到了周末，站在街口不知所措，王耀悲剧地发现自己迷路了。显然，新世纪的定位科技没能给他带来什么便利，上次他过来也是在晚上十分紧急的状况下，所以他也未对这片街区留下什么印象。  
  
“只能碰碰运气了……”无奈之下，他挑了离自己最近的路拐了进去。  
  
向前走了大约几十米，王耀在一处浅绿色的房子前停住脚步。明明是很悦目的颜色，但是王耀只觉得它阴森、恐怖。就在这时，房主出来了。他是一个四十多岁的中年男人，秃顶，戴眼镜，上唇留着厚厚的胡须，因此王耀也看不出来他的嘴角是上扬还是下撇。  
  
“是他。”王耀无师自通地知晓了答案。  
  
感受到了落在自己身上的视线，男人抬起头，正撞王耀的眼神。  
  
“我是不是挡到你路了？抱歉，马上就好。”男人手里正抱着一个大箱子，费力地从门口向门口的车走去。他看起来身手有些迟钝，态度也彬彬有礼，只看外表完全不像是个连环杀手。  
  
“需要帮忙吗？”王耀主动上前。想必他早已对警方和萨蒙家的人有了极高的警惕性，而王耀是今天和他第一次见面，这说不定是刺探他的好时机。  
  
“这怎么好意思！”  
  
“不要紧，我不急着赶时间。”  
  
“那好吧，您能不能帮我把门口那个纸袋拿过来？”  
  
“好的。”  
  
  
“您要搬家吗？”王耀把纸袋放进后备箱，望着其他大大小小的箱子问道。  
  
“不，我只是要出去露营。”  
  
“真好啊。去哪儿？”  
  
“湖区，顺便还可以在那儿钓鱼。不是我夸口，钓鱼可是我的强项。”  
  
“不错呢，我真羡慕，我从来就没成功钓起来一条鱼过。”  
  
“哈哈，我并不意外，你们现在这些年轻人都太浮躁了。钓鱼可是个慢活，需要足够的耐心。我以前经常趁着夜里去海钓，老实说，那可并不舒服，晚上的浪很大，我觉得自己随时都会吐；而且，船上的条件也不怎么好，我有时候需要在黑暗里待上一整晚。不过嘛，有得必有失。晚上的星星很美，城市里永远看不到那么多的星星；还有，只要你能挨到日出时的涨潮，你就能收获到深海里最肥美的鱼。老天从来不辜负有心人。”  
  
“您可真专业！我之前听到一种说法：鱼饵的成分和将鱼饵勾在鱼钩上的方法都会影响到最后的收成，是这样吗？”  
  
“没错，钓鱼是一门隐藏的艺术。你要想办法融入鱼群，让鱼察觉不到有外来者闯入。你年纪还小，大概还不知道怎么收敛锋芒，等你到我这个年纪就会很熟练的。”  
  
“这样啊……”王耀若有所思。  
  
“说起来，你是新搬到这的吗？之前没见过你呢。”  
  
“呃，我只是刚刚应聘了85号的兼职保姆，今天是我第一次来。”王耀情急之下用了萨蒙家邻居的门牌号。  
  
“这样啊，怪不得……你走错方向了，85号在那边。”  
  
“哦，那我这就过去，多谢你！”  
  
“等等。”男人叫住了王耀，“你叫什么名字？”  
  
“我，我叫杰基（注：这是个男女通用的名字），您呢？”  
  
“哈维。”  
  
“很高兴见到你，哈维先生，那么我就……”  
  
“你在这干什么呢？”一个熟悉的声音想起，回头看，是穿着运动服的琳达，她似乎刚刚运动完回来。  
  
“你们认识？”哈维皱了皱眉。  
  
“啊……只是打过几次照面，她家就住在我工作的那家旁边。”  
  
“你迷路了吧？走，我带你回去。”  
  
“嗯嗯，麻烦你了。”王耀和琳达火速逃离现场。  
  
  
  
“你好慢啊，发生什么事了吗？”到了萨蒙家，亚瑟已经在那了。  
  
“没有，就是迷路了……还好我遇到了琳达！”王耀明白要是亚瑟知道他偷偷去见了凶手肯定要对他碎碎念上一两个小时，便提前和琳达打好招呼，让她帮忙袒护自己。  
  
“嗯，耀正好在我长跑的路线上。”  
  
“你在练习长跑吗，琳达？你看看人家，耀，说不定你连一个小学生都跑不过了。”  
  
“亚瑟，你给我闭嘴。我只是更愿意把我的时间花在书房里罢了。”  
  
“你们要不要参观一下我们家？”林恩不得不出面，她的女儿已经抛下家人远走他乡了，她可不想再看到情侣吵架。  
  
  
“就是这了。”林恩站在苏珊房间的门口，“欢迎来到我大孙女的坟墓。”  
  
苏珊的房间在她死后就原封不动地保持了原样——这是苏珊妈妈的要求。在她妈妈还在家时，她还给房间上了锁，不许任何人进入，就连窗帘也拉的死死的。苏珊妈妈走后，林恩外婆强行打开了门，才避免里面的家具在英国潮湿的空气中发霉、腐烂。  
  
“你真应该闻闻当时的味道，这不是坟墓是什么？”林恩从鼻子里发出“哼”的一声，“死了就是死了，你看看家里那两个大人，一个半残，一个萎靡，这改变不了任何事实。”  
  
“可是外婆，你可能很快也会死啊。”  
  
“为什么这么说？”  
  
“因为你老了。”  
  
“35岁可不算老。听着，我说不定比你们几个都长寿——算了，我们还是先去看看那个差点死了的人吧。”  
  
  
“晚上好，乔治，你还是那么的帅。”萨蒙先生脸上的绷带已经被拆下，还好，他的脸上没有留什么疤痕。然而，他手脚上的石膏还并没有拆，所以他还是只能躺在床上等人照顾。  
  
“哦，柯克兰警官，见到你真高兴！”萨蒙先生的声音中气十足，完全不像个伤员，“非常感谢您一直没有放弃。我听琳达说你还找了个助手啊？”  
  
“您，您好，萨蒙先生，我叫王耀。”王耀一向不擅长应付过于热情的人。  
  
“不用那么拘谨，叫我萨蒙就好了。你看起来可真小啊，你真的是高中生吗？”  
  
“事实上我晚上一年学，马上就18了……”  
  
“看着小是好事。”林恩插话，“至少你省了一大笔在抗老用品上。”  
  
“我看你需要的不是抗老用品，林恩，你需要的是戒烟戒酒。”  
  
“我还不需要你教我做事，别忘了现在这个家里我做主。”  
  
“说起来，今天招待客人的晚饭是什么？”  
  
“啊，我还没准备，现在去好了。你们两个——”林恩指向亚瑟和王耀，“多陪他聊聊天，我可受够了整天听他啰嗦了。”  
  
  
“虽然她做家务可真够呛，可是现在这个家里就是需要她这种人，是不是？”萨蒙先生调皮地吐了下舌头。  
  
“不管怎么说，那天晚上您也太莽撞了，如果不是琳达及时给我们打电话的话……”  
  
“抱歉，柯克兰警官，让您担心了，可是抓哈维的把柄简直是比沙子里淘金还难。他平时看起来再正常不过了，可是谁知道他那栋房子里都藏了些什么东西呢？恕我班门弄斧，警官，我们不应该被表面的东西所迷惑，我们要查一查一个人成长经历中的东西——家族史、犯罪记录、精神病史这些……啊，还有税单，我听书上说，税单能反应一个人的很多问题。”  
  
“而且他们及其擅于伪装。”王耀接话，“他们乐于助人、和蔼、幽默，你在最后一刻到来之前完全察觉不出任何异样——或者不如说，他们需要那张虚假的面具才能接近受害者。”  
  
“耀，你什么时候懂了这么多？”亚瑟狐疑地问。  
  
“当，当然是查资料啦，不能总叫你一个人出风头吧！”  
  
“无论怎么说，‘好奇害死猫’，耀。”像是感应到什么，亚瑟用十分严肃的语气警告道，“无论你是好奇也好，想帮苏珊报仇也罢，抓凶手的事情就交给我们，明白吗？不要再想那个凶手了，这跟自己踏入沼泽地没有区别。”  
  
王耀再怎么机灵也终究不过是个高中生，他对社会与人心的了解过于浅显。苏珊的不幸不是偶然，而是一系列杀人事件中的一个。曾经有一个实验，心理学家对一群连环杀人犯说：“如果你们可以一个星期内不闹事，那么你们可以集体获得减刑”，结果，一个星期内，这群凶残的杀手像老朋友一样互相拥抱、彼此问候。这就是他们都有的一个共同特点：极低的共情力和极高的情绪控制力，他们的杀人并不是一时冲动，而是长期筹划的成果。  
  
他们天生痛感高，所以会不惜一切代价去了解什么是‘痛苦’。并且，他们只爱自己，其他所有人只不过是他们从中获得满足感的工具罢了。他会挑少女下手，也只是因为她们容易得手，当然，征服一个纯洁的肉体也会多给他们带来些快感就是了。如果心机不深的人去接近他们，很容易把那可以装出来的恭顺当作是心虚、退缩，然后在正得意之时落入他们早已布好的天罗地网。  
  
眼看亚瑟起了疑心，王耀绞尽脑汁想要转移话题，索性，这时候林恩来告诉他们晚饭已经好了。  
  
  
以林恩的厨艺而言，与其说这是晚饭，不如说它是微波食品展览大会。搅和着面前糊成一团的千层面，亚瑟和王耀交换了一个不安的眼神，显然他们很后悔：早知道就做点东西带过来了。  
  
不出所料，吃到一半林恩的酒瘾就上来了，可是酒貌似已经被她喝完，她翻箱倒柜只找出来一瓶烹饪用的雪利酒。林恩并不在意，在打开盖子闻了闻后，她仍心满意足地将酒倒满了自己的杯子，还不忘给亚瑟也倒了一杯。  
  
“祝大家都长命百岁！”难得有人可以陪她喝酒，林恩的兴致十分高昂。  
  
“喝吧，亚瑟，如果有什么问题你还能找借口休假了。”王耀悄悄在亚瑟耳边说道。

长命百岁，一句最朴实的祝福，人心底最本真的愿望。人的一生说起来长，可屈指算来不过三万六千天。蓦然回首，当年的黄发小儿已然成长为而立青年，这时人才意识到自己还有太多事没有做、太多事想要推翻重来，还没来得及感受生活的美好就已老去。

亚瑟今天特意没有开车，反正萨蒙家离他们家也不远，他想和王耀一起散步回去。还有一年半王耀就毕业了，到时候他们不可避免地会分离，趁着王耀还在身边，他想多创造些属于他们两个人的回忆，即使他们只是默默并肩而行，什么话也不说。《相对论》里说：如果你处在一个完全封闭的车厢里，那么你无法知道自己是否在运动，也不知道自己的速度如何。可是王耀就这么突然闯进来，拉开了帘子、打开了窗户。

这可真是矛盾啊，亚瑟偷偷望着王耀的侧脸想，我既期盼你快点长大，又想时间在此停滞不前。


	9. 第九章

  
亚瑟手足无措地坐在泳池边的躺椅上。奇怪，他明明是在又一天的忙碌工作后回家倒头就睡，此时应该在自己的卧室才对，这里是哪？  
  
“亚瑟，亚瑟……”王耀的呼唤声由远及近。他身上只套了一件略微宽大、已经被水浸透的白衬衫，发梢和衣角还滴着水珠。即使他是逆着阳光向亚瑟跑来，亚瑟也能看到他脸上开怀的笑容。  
  
“明明说要来度假的人是你，怎么你来了这就天天睡觉啊？”  
  
“度假？”亚瑟惊愕，他这才发现他们是在某个海滨城市的别墅里。空气中夹杂着微咸的水汽，旁边的矮篱笆里种着绛紫和大红色的花，就连一向西装革履的自己也换上了花哨的夏威夷T恤。  
  
“你是不是睡傻了？”王耀忍不住拍了拍他的脸。  
  
“呃，我没事，大概是天气太热……说起来，你刚刚去哪了？”  
  
“去挖贝壳了，不过因为浪太大把我的衣服都弄湿了，我就干脆跳进去游了一圈。”说着说着，王耀的脸突然有点红，“昨天我好不容易说动你和我一起游泳，结果才游了不到五十米，你就突然把我按到岸边做。你看，我身上好几处都青了，今天四处跑的时候都在疼呢！”王耀的语气与其说是抱怨，不如说是娇嗔。他拉开了衬衫的领口想给亚瑟看他的惨状，可亚瑟的注意力全被那淤青之外的暧昧痕迹吸引，那些红印几乎遍布了王耀整个上半身，自己……和王耀……那种关系？  
  
“那……那还真是抱歉啊……我弄疼你了。”亚瑟被毒辣的阳光和泳池散发出的氯气味搞得头昏脑胀。  
  
王耀愣了一下，大概是没想到亚瑟突然这么软脾气吧。随后，他腿一抬跨坐在亚瑟的大腿上：“那我就给你一个改正错误的机会吧，这次要温柔些啊。”不等亚瑟回话，他就熟练地上手解起亚瑟的裤带。  
  
  
“喂，等等，耀！！！”亚瑟惊叫着醒来。原来是梦吗，还好还好。亚瑟的睡裤里不可避免地产生了温热、黏糊的触感，他只好一脸尴尬地爬起来走向浴室。  
  
特意被调凉的水浇在亚瑟头上，他总算冷静了些。自己究竟为什么会突然做这样的梦呢？想起来了，今天他下班回家的时候王耀正只穿了一件连帽衫趴在沙发上看书，自己一进门就看到了两条光滑的大腿。  
  
亚瑟记得自己还对他唠叨：嫌热就把空调关小一点，对方也像他那个年纪的青少年一样回答说：他就是上面冷下面热。结果就是亚瑟在讲了一通诸如“保护环境”的大道理后把王耀推进了他的房间。  
  
就算亚瑟想要刻意遗忘，深色沙发上的象牙白色实在是带来了极大的视觉冲击，那个时刻已经印在了他的脑海里。见鬼的，亚瑟想起来为什么那个场面很有熟悉感了，当时王耀的姿势像极了电影里趴在草坪上看书的洛丽塔。  
  
  
第二天，王耀本打算如往常那样早起做早餐，却发现亚瑟早已不见了，只有桌上留着一张字迹潦草的纸条，上面写着他有急事就走了。  
  
  
基尔伯特诧异地看着亚瑟拿着便利店买的三明治进门，他自从和王耀一起住以来就没有买过了。本来想去过问一句，但是在看到亚瑟铁青的脸色后他选择不去踩那个地雷。  
  
都说天才和疯子只差一线之遥，亚瑟侥幸成了前者。苏格拉底曾说“疯狂来自神明，清醒属于凡人”，在白纸上留下自己印记的都是些偏执的人，只是有些人被称为天才，有些人就成了疯子。同样是过分的痴迷，亚瑟把它用在了收集细枝末节的证据上，而哈维却似乎只钟情于未成年少女。  
  
不知怎地，亚瑟突然想起那个曾经以欺负王耀为乐的内森来。那个头脑简单四肢发达的家伙想要在有好感的人面前立威，却弄巧成拙：他以自己的体魄为傲，甚至不惜让王耀亲自体验那份股肱之力，可这只会愈发引起王耀的反感。同样是巴掌，它落到脸上可以是温柔的抚摸，也可以是火辣的耳光；语言也同理，它可以是爱人的甜言蜜语，也可以是最伤人的利剑。对于恋爱水平并不比内森高多少的亚瑟而言，他心里一直隐隐地有一种心慌意乱，他总觉得自己再这样下去总会伤到王耀。  
  
这几个星期以来，他的脑海里总闪现出各时各地的王耀：刚起床时睡眼惺忪的王耀、刚涂完身体乳所以身上很香的王耀，以及，刚从浴室出来，睡衣紧贴在身上的王耀……一切感官上的微妙刺激被一再放大，以至于亚瑟不能再忽视，最终酿成了那过火的梦境。  
  
那个梦里他都干了什么来着？亚瑟自顾自回想起来。对了，自己带王耀去了海边，在泳池边和他来了一发，而且……亚瑟追想起王耀那习以为常的态度，便不免自己厌恶起自己来。王耀本是颗虽然微弱，但也一直在燃烧的小火苗，而自己则成了那股不知哪里刮来的妖风，将小火苗助燃成了熊熊大火。大火在那一瞬间得到了前所未有的光亮、热度，可也让自己变成了昙花一现，燃尽过后落得一地灰尘。  
  
他原以为自己能控制住自己，至少在王耀成年之前不对他出手，可他显然高估了自己。他已经不满足于如窥视癖一样惦念着王耀的一举一动了，如今在梦里他直接把王耀当作自己的禁脔对待。本来本着“长痛不如短痛”的原则，自己铁着心肠拒绝了王耀的示好，但是如今看来，这还远远不够，唯一断掉这瑰艳幻想的方法就是他必须看不见王耀。  
  
安静的办公室突然传来一声巨响，众人循声看去，是亚瑟踢翻了自己桌边的垃圾桶。察觉到同事们的目光，亚瑟赧然道了个歉，然后狼狈地弯下腰重新把被甩到地上的纸片一片片捡回去。  
  
  
  
  
像做贼一样，亚瑟轻轻把钥匙插到锁孔里，两手紧紧握住把手，尽量不发出一点声音地打开了门。自从那一天起，亚瑟就一直在警局拖到半夜王耀睡着了才回家。一开始王耀还会打电话来问，亚瑟还要翻字典一般遣词造句编造各种借口。久而久之，王耀也放弃追问了。  
  
“你这些天都去哪了？”亚瑟刚一迈进客厅，灯就被打开了，王耀一直坐在沙发上，将鬼鬼祟祟的亚瑟抓个正着，他咄咄逼人的样子让亚瑟产生了一种他才是警察的错觉。  
  
“没……没去哪啊，就是在警局看监控录像……”  
  
“胡说八道，我问过基尔伯特了，他说你们领导体谅你们，最近新调了一班人来替班。”  
  
亚瑟的嘴唇蠕动了几下，眼睛像被粘住了一样盯着面前的茶几，顶灯直直打下来，玻璃桌面的反光将亚瑟的眼睛照得一阵泛白。他一向不善于撒谎，尤其还要短时间内编出一个既不让王耀伤心又不让王耀担心的理由。  
  
“算了，你不用解释了。”王耀又向后靠去，整个人陷在沙发里，“你觉得我碍事我可以走。”  
  
“什么？没有的事……”  
  
“那为什么你宁愿窝在你那个伸不开腿的办公桌前面也不回家？”王耀冷笑一声，“你明明答应我了，忘掉那天我那么鲁莽的事，可是你做不到对不对？你时常还是会觉得膈应。”  
  
“不，不是这样的……”亚瑟确实经常能想起王耀那天的真情表白，可那并不是因为嫌恶。  
  
“你对我厌烦了吗？”王耀的话仿佛从大楼顶端扔下了个秤砣，他也丝毫没有给亚瑟回答的机会，“我早该料到的，人嘴里说出来的花言巧语一句也不能信！曾经有那么多人给我承诺，说会照顾好我、说能给我一个家，可是他们还不是转过头就把我抛弃了？人总是高看了自己，把嘴皮子一碰的事当作海誓山盟！”

亚瑟还想说些什么，可是他的喉咙就像被扼住了一样发不出声。他的脑子里有一个篮球教练般的形象揪着他的耳朵对大喊“快说些什么啊，白痴”，然而亚瑟只能复读机一样重复着“不是”“没有”这样苍白无力的话语。

“我还以为你会和别人不一样的，亚瑟，现在看来果然是我想多了。”王耀的嘴唇已经被他咬得毫无血色，亚瑟从来没见过他那么绝望的样子。

我不是在躲你啊，耀，我想躲的是那个龌龊的自己。我要怎么告诉你呢，“我脑子里老想着怎么上你所以我一点都不能看见你”？天啊，我宁愿你把我当作一个绝情的负心汉，也不要当我是卑劣的色狼。亚瑟突然讨厌起所有带分岔的东西，为什么人一定要做选择？就没有两全其美的办法吗？

见亚瑟一言不发，王耀把那当成了默认，他更加地怒火中烧，于是随手抓起来沙发上的靠枕丢了过去：“我现在不想看到你！你给我走，滚出去！”

落荒而逃出了门，亚瑟就像迷路的游客一样茫然站在大街上，这深更半夜的他能去哪呢？该死，看来只能回警局了，他不得不又一次和那张硬邦邦的折叠床共度良宵。躺在床上，他的心口就像是糊了墨鱼汁，黏糊糊、黑漆漆的，王耀的哭喊化作一根根针扎向他，一向擅于心理分析的他头一回不知所措起来。思来想去良久，他起身拨通了手机：  
  
“喂，你现在有空吗？我想喝一杯。”  
  
  
  
清晨，王耀从冰箱里拿出冰块敷在自己的眼睛上。他昨天哭了一整晚，现在的眼睛肿的只剩一条缝。他很想就这么躺在沙发上不吃不喝，直到自己变成骷髅，可是理智告诉他，他必须站起来向前走，亚瑟帮得了自己一时，帮不了一世，他要自己给自己找后路。  
  
敲门声就在这时响起来。  
  
“琳达，你怎么来了？”意想不到的人站在门外。  
  
“我有很要紧的事要找柯克兰警官……”琳达显然是用最快的速度跑来的，没说两句话她就开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
  
把琳达接进屋，给她倒上了一杯水，王耀这才疑惑地问：“那你应该去警局啊，为什么会来这？”  
  
“我去过了，但是他没在，他的同事告诉了我你们这儿的地址，我就过来了。”  
  
“究竟是什么事啊，这么急？”亚瑟居然没在单位，这还真是破天荒，不过更令王耀好奇的是琳达快要跑到虚脱也要找过来的原因。  
  
“我找到哈维犯罪的证据了。”  
  
“哎？？”  
  
虽然只有十二岁，但是琳达有着远超于同龄人的冰雪聪明。表面上她和懵懂的小女孩没什么区别，甚至会在遛狗路上偶遇哈维时和他打招呼，其实她一直没忘记弑亲之仇，并且暗暗决定要为姐姐报仇。无论是偷偷和父亲一起透过百叶窗的缝隙监视者对面的一举一动，还是一直锻炼自己的体力，为指不齐哪天就会发生的行动作准备，琳达一直在暗处默默蛰伏着。  
  
偶然听到王耀说，哈维会在周末出去钓鱼，琳达便额外注意周五后哈维家的动静。终于在昨天，她看见哈维把大包小包的行李塞进了车，便在他离开后，悄悄翻越了他家的围墙。不出意料，所有的门都落了锁，可这难不倒琳达。她找到了地下室露在外面用来透气的窗口，便抬起了脚对准了那里。琳达穿的是一双厚底运动鞋，只要施以足够的力量，它就能产生媲美砖头的威力。玻璃应声而碎，琳达从破口处钻了进去——这就是为什么人们都说不能小看小孩子。  
  
很可惜，地下室只有些应对龙卷风或者其他天灾的储备粮，琳达只好一层层往上找去。一层是客厅、厨房和餐厅，显然哈维不会把那么重要的东西放在经常有外人进入的地方，所以琳达在飞速查看了茶几和陈列架底下的抽屉后便转向二楼。  
  
冲进哈维的卧室，琳达迅速搜索了哈维的衣柜和装内衣的五斗橱，然而，里面什么有用的都没有。之前在书房琳达就已经把大大小小的架子翻了个底朝天，依然是一无所获。正当琳达大失所望，打算无功而返时，脚下的地板吸引力她的注意：这里的地板并没有其他地方的坚硬，相反，脚踏上去会有轻微的回弹。琳达向下望去，此处还欲盖弥彰地铺了地毯，看来就是这儿了，她想。  
  
掀开地毯，果然有一块地砖周围的缝隙比其他的要大。琳达先试着用手扣，但是她的指甲太短了，不起作用。接着，琳达去书房拿了裁纸刀，想要把它撬开，偏偏她已经由于之前的剧烈活动而体力透支了，她的胳膊不听话地颤抖起来。无奈之下，琳达将一切归回原位，小心翼翼地从原路退出去，想要找外援。  
  
“也就是说，哈维卧室地毯下的地板其实是一块活板门，他的秘密就藏在那里？”  
  
琳达点了点头，她的刘海已经因为出汗全部粘在额头上。  
  
“明白了，等亚瑟回来我会第一时间转告他的，你们那边也一直联系着他。”随后，王耀表示要从琳达回家，便和她一起打了车向萨蒙家走去。家里空无一人，大概是外婆正在推着萨蒙先生在外透气，王耀嘱咐了琳达几句就离开了。  
  
就这样老老实实回去吗，当然不。亚瑟不在，王耀好像连理性也一起丧失了，他迫切地想要被需要、被承认，他想要向亚瑟证明自己已经是个足智多谋的成年人了。于是，王耀调转方向，向哈维的居所跑去。


	10. 第十章

  
Questions of science   
那些理性的质问   
Science and progress   
所有科学与反复论证的过程   
Do not speak as loud as my heart   
都无法将我的内心深情诉说  
——《The Scientist》Coldplay  
  
  
  
伊丽莎白顶着鸟窝般的头发和乌黑的黑眼圈走向酒吧。就在半小时前，她接到了来自亚瑟的电话，而对方竟然打来是为了让自己去陪他喝酒，伊丽莎白确认再三，亚瑟强调了很多次他没有被绑架后她才骂骂咧咧地从床上爬起来。  
  
“所以，大晚上不睡觉，你在这干嘛呢？”一进门，亚瑟就坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，他手边已经摞了两三个杯子。伊丽莎白进来时，他正在仰头把第四杯一饮而尽。伊丽莎白连忙跑过去，她还记得大学时亚瑟喝醉后的场面有多恐怖。  
  
“我被耀赶出来了。”  
  
伊丽莎白难以置信地大声“哈”了一声，惹得酒吧里众人侧目，可是看亚瑟垂头丧气的样子，他没在说谎，伊丽莎白只好拉开凳子等着对方倾诉。  
  
“有时候，我觉得我能在那个哈维身上看到自己的影子……用你们的话说，我们一样的固执、冷漠、不近人情。如果说哈维一直对小女孩下手是为了满足他某种变态的欲望，那么我对耀呢？是不是我潜意识里也居心不良，只是我没发现，还觉得自己大公无私......”

听到亚瑟的回答，伊丽莎白叹了口气，都说恋爱中的人是傻瓜，看来连亚瑟这种高智商的也不例外。

“老实说，我很害怕......”亚瑟嘬了一口酒，“我觉得王耀就是我养在鱼缸里的金鱼，他每天就在那几立方厘米的空间游动，只有我会去喂食、和他说话，久而久之他就把我当成了全部的世界。然而，若是某天他看到了大海，他才明白世界之大，到时候他会不会果断抛下我游向大海呢？”

“亚瑟啊亚瑟......就算我们平时说你是魔鬼上司，你还真强势习惯了是吧？”伊丽莎白一巴掌拍在亚瑟背上，害得他差点把刚喝下去的酒喷出来，“别忘了，金鱼只能住在水缸里，你把它强行放进大海它会死的！王耀又不是真的和鱼一样只有六秒的记忆，他是个会看、会思考的人。人家就是想做金鱼怎么了，你干嘛非让人家做海鱼？再说，不管是淡水鱼还是咸水鱼不都是几百万年来物竞天择的成果吗？”

伊丽莎白的话让亚瑟茅塞顿开。他一意孤行地把王耀当成高塔里等待被解救的公主，可事实上王耀博览群书、认真的时候成绩很好，就算是和自己打嘴仗也总打得有来有回，更何况他强忍孤独在孤儿院住了那么多年，他内心的强大说不定连自己都比不过。

“不过亚瑟，就算是这样，你们也不至于闹崩吧，到底发生了什么啊？”

“是我，我......”亚瑟犹豫再三，还是决定将自己的秘密和盘托出，“我做了一个关于王耀的春梦......”

“噗！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”伊丽莎白毫无形象地大笑起来，再一次吸引了酒吧众人不满的目光，“没想到你这么纯情啊，亚瑟！不就是个梦嘛，你喜欢王耀，又暂时得不到他，当然会心存幻想。也许梦里你做了一些现实生活中你根本不会做的事，可那又怎样，假的就是假的。正因为我们知道有些事在现实里一定不会发生，才会有那么多幻想系的作品作为承载和宣泄啊——说起来，你也给我做个男人嘛，不要只知道逃跑，让人家高中生自己一个人受罪！”  
  
不知不觉，天边已经露出浅黄色的曙光。伊丽莎白揉了揉未施粉黛的眼睛，表示她今天要请假回家补觉，而亚瑟自然也不能说什么，谁叫他就是那么害得她半夜没法睡觉的人呢。  
  
“不要再多想了，亚瑟。”临走时，伊丽莎白最后宽慰道，“你会半夜把我叫出来喝酒就说明你和哈维本质上是不一样的，哈维可不会反省自己是否给别人带来了伤害。”  


  
  
  
顺利找到了琳达踹出来的入口，王耀努力吸了吸肚子，像一条泥鳅一样滑了进去。还好自己没发福得太夸张，王耀暗自庆幸。羚羊般跑上楼，多亏琳达精准的描述，他不费吹灰之力就找到了那块暗门。

打开木板，里面藏着的是一个陈旧的日记本。本子的前半部分字迹已经模糊，上面写的也都是些王耀不认识的地名和人名，但那些只言片语也足以让王耀的感到触目惊心 ：

「1998年3月27日，那个女房东整天像苍蝇一样催我交房租，太烦人了，我只好把她像虫子一样捏死了。」

「2000年10月16日，那个外号叫“霍莉”的亚裔女孩真是个绝佳人选，她每天放了学都雷打不动地在家里的餐馆门口等家长。我趁她家长没来，捂住她的嘴把她掠走了，她父母除了发现自己的女儿人间蒸发以外什么也发现不了。」

「2003年4月15日，那个长雀斑的小鬼可不在我的名单上，但谁叫我摸她的时候她大叫了呢？」

不忍再读下去，王耀飞速将纸页往后翻，在过半的位置，他终于发现了他一直在寻找的东西。第一页画着从玉米地到哈维家的精细地图，显然哈文找到了最迅捷、最掩人耳目的藏尸路线; 第二页是玉米地地窖的设计图，苏珊就是死在了那个有浅黄色吊灯和软绵绵靠枕的地方; 再下一页，王耀倒吸了一口凉气，便是苏珊的照片，旁边还有一撮金色的头发。

照片的来源王耀知道，他听萨蒙家的人提起过，苏珊曾作为志愿者参加公益活动而登上报纸，这张照片就是那时候被剪下来的。那么这撮头发呢？王耀颤抖的手轻抚上去，这是不是意味着......

那种感觉又来了，玉米地时的那种头疼欲裂。王耀把日记本放进自己大衣的口袋里，忍着呕吐的欲望站起来，理智告诉他应该赶紧逃，可是他隐隐听到了一声声呼唤。

王耀透过窗户打量了一下外面，楼下的车位还是空的，街上也没有车来车往的迹象，他便暗中给自己打了个气，随后朝着楼下走去。

一楼仍然很安静，伴随王耀脚步的只有木地板的“吱呀吱呀”声和钟表的滴答声。看来是不在这了，王耀想，这里可不能藏匿尸骨那么大的东西。

一踏上地下室的水泥地面，王耀便胸闷得像在桑拿室一样。刚刚他来时太匆忙，没来得及仔细观察这里。没过多久，王耀便注意到了角落里盖着破布的某样东西，掀开来看，那是一个生锈了的保险箱，将手放上去，王耀仿佛感受到了苏珊心脏的跳动。事不宜迟，现在就赶紧去找亚瑟，他心心念念的证据就在这......王耀太过于沉浸在自己的世界，以至于丝毫没有意识到一双脚正在慢慢靠近，措手不及地，一块浸了迷药的手帕捂住了王耀的口鼻......

等亚瑟在休息室醒来，已经是上午十点了，他连忙打开门，朝自己的办公室跑去。

“亚瑟，你在这啊，刚刚萨蒙家的人打电话找你。”

在这个节骨眼找他，他们莫不是发现了什么，亚瑟赶紧去拿车钥匙。可还没等他出发，萨蒙家的外婆率先带着琳达进来了。

“自己说，你都干了什么好事？”林恩就像菜市场买鸡一样拎着琳达的脖颈。

“我......我偷偷跑去了哈维家，然后发现了他的犯罪记录......”琳达抽噎着说。

这对父女还真是一脉相承，亚瑟无奈，正打他打算将琳达教育一番时，他又听到她说：

“我力气太小了，打不开那个暗门，就想来找您帮忙，可是您不在，我就，我就只好去和王耀哥哥说......”琳达将自己的裙子攥出深深的褶皱，“我早该想到他会去看的，之前吃饭那天他就去试探过哈维，只是他不让我跟你们说......”

之后发生了什么，亚瑟已经没有印象了，他只记得耳边响起的车辆碰撞声、警报声、路人的咒骂声，他巴不得自己开的是闪电式战斗机。

一片混沌之时，仅有林恩的评述还回荡在亚瑟的脑海里：“他是故意这么做的，他知道自己长了一张能勾起歹人邪念的脸。他当然知道哈维是个难搞的主，然而......也许一开始他就是抱着牺牲自己的心态去接近他的。”

亚瑟心中涌出酸涩的情绪：以王耀的长相，若是他生在一个富贵家庭，他必然能成为有名有姓的翩翩公子; 哪怕是生在一个父母双全的普通家庭，他也会是学校里女生为之疯狂的对象。可惜，和王耀命运相同的只有那无根漂流的浮萍，这张动人的脸只会害他成为被觊觎的猎物。

“王耀，你这个傻瓜！”亚瑟咬牙切齿地咒骂道，“等我抓到你，我一定要关上你一个月的禁闭，还要罚你抄《中学生安全手册》一百遍，所以......”

所以你一定不能有事啊——

哈维攥住王耀的手腕，在突出的骨节处反复磨裟。少年人光滑的皮肤犹如简朴而蓬松的蛋糕坯附上了细腻香甜的奶油，哪怕只是被展览在橱窗里也足以让人食指大动。哈维不禁收紧了力度，嶙峋的骨骼有些硌手，却让他心中的邪念死灰复燃：这孩子的骨架是那么纤细、轻盈，仿佛会化作蝴蝶随风飞舞。历经了丑陋的幼虫期、混沌的成茧期，蝴蝶成虫的寿命却短的可怜，不过几个星期就要沦为植物的肥料。与其这样，还不如将它做成标本，让它的生命停留在最美好的一刻。

同伴催促的目光让哈维颇为不爽，他讨厌和别人分享猎物。然而，正如捉蝴蝶要先靠近蝴蝶，再惊动它，它才会慌乱之下飞入毒瓶。对付这只警惕性强的蝴蝶必须有人来做惊扰蝴蝶的幌子，不然，情急之下将网拉破、或者破坏了蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞片就得不偿失了。

艺术作品里总喜欢给反派们编造一个悲惨的身世，哈维对此嗤之以鼻。为什么人们总觉得人一定是遭受了什么不公才会黑化呢，做坏事可不需要那种理由。回想起自己的童年，他五岁的时候就喜欢把开水倒进蚂蚁巢里，八岁的时候就能为了一支钢笔把同桌打得鼻青脸肿，他丝毫不会觉得愧疚，他乐在其中。

看看这个孩子，哈维用一种令人作呕的目光盯着王耀的脸，这个年纪的青少年都是一样的不知天高地厚，总是故作成熟，其实稚嫩得可笑。这家伙，还有萨蒙家的那个妹妹以为这样就能抓住自己的把柄，殊不知，他们的招数早就被当场识破。哈维所幸将计就计，假装自己出了远门，实则找了同伙一直潜伏在这所房子里，等着他们自投罗网。

同伴见哈维还没有动作，便骂了一句“娘炮”，然后急不可耐地拉开王耀连帽衫的拉链。向下摸去，同伴的手指触到了那个诱人的凸起，不过手感怎么不太对，就算ta身材比较瘦也不至于摸起来这么硬吧？

又揉捏了几下，同伴证实了自己的想法，他对哈维破口大骂道：“他妈的，你抓住的是个公的！”

哈维惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，不过看同伴的表情，他没在开玩笑。可是......他望着王耀紧闭双眼上浓密的睫毛，心里的火非但没有熄灭，反而越烧越旺。

“好吧，这次是我判断失误，下次我补偿你吧。这孩子你不要正好我可以独吞，我不介意他是男是女。”

“嘿，等等，我现在改主意了。”同伴拍了拍王耀的脸，“这小子长得细皮嫩肉、弱不禁风的，真要X起来说不定别有一番风味，到时候说不定连梵蒂冈教皇都要羡慕我。”说罢，他继续起刚才的动作。

迷药已经过了药效最强的时候，虽然身体还不能动换，但王耀的神智已经清醒。他首先感觉到的就是一双冰凉而粗糙的手在自己身上乱摸，继而他就听到了他们的对话。屋顶上的灯光白得刺眼，王耀的眼睛因为药效褪去而微微睁开，在这样的刺激下，他的眼泪如小溪般顺着眼角流了下去。

走开，不要碰我！亚瑟，你在哪啊，救我......

门就在这时被暴力砸开了，王耀的眼睛仍和失明似的，他只茫茫之中感受到有人把他从台子上拉了起来，然后一拳砸在了对面烦犯人的脸上。

  


猎猎长风将王耀头发吹得四散扬起，非洲鹅黄色的草有王耀的腰那么高。在这片草原的中央，有一颗高大茂盛的树，树底下站着包括苏珊在内的几个熟面孔。

“你们要走了吗？”

苏珊点点头，烈日照在她的金发上，给她镀上了天使一样的光环。虽然只是几次梦中的短暂相见，但是自己的生活正是因为她才有了如今翻天覆地的变化，王耀心中生出几丝不舍来。

“是的，耀，很高兴最后还能和你在这相见。通常在现实中我们离开时，没人会发现我们的踪迹。最多就是水滴从屋檐落下的声音，或是一阵微风吹过你的耳边。”

苏珊的身影逐渐透明，王耀的眼睛也越来越模糊。在苏珊完全消失之时，王耀听到有个声音在他脑海里说：“我原以为我对家人而言是血肉，可现在我明白，我是家庭的一块骨骼，我曾经给家里每个人带来创伤，但是那块缺失的骨骼却会慢慢长全，我的家人终究会习惯生活在一个没有我的世界里。＊”

“恭喜出院！”拉花“啪”地一声爆开，五彩缤纷的纸带落得王耀满脑袋都是。

“干嘛啦，你们这是，我明明一点事都没有。”王耀低头把头上的东西抖下去。

“那是你觉得，你知不知道亚瑟当时有多可怕啊？”伊丽莎白插嘴，“他当时闯进那个地下室看到你们的时候脸都绿了，他一个队长，也忘了调度我们，自己先冲上去把他们暴打了一顿——说起来，我们上报的时候可是口风一致地说是对方袭警在先，亚瑟，你要怎么感谢我们啊？”

“内容都随你定，可以了吧？”

伊丽莎白露出了心满意足的笑容，双手还按捺不住地揉搓起来。完了，旁边的基尔伯特明白那意味着什么，看来离亚瑟和王耀进本子已经不远了。

“说起来，今天除了王耀出院，还有一件喜事——”亚瑟像司仪一样宣布道，他从衣兜里拿出一个信封，“我之前给隔壁市的A大写了一封信，讲了王耀怎么英勇无畏地协助我们警方破案，所以A大回信说，他们愿意为王耀提供全额奖学金！”

难以置信地接过信封，王耀宛如石化了一样，楞楞地钉在那望着上面的字。基尔伯特刚伸出手想鼓掌，就被伊丽莎白狠狠地拽了下胳膊，伊丽莎白的眼神朝门口瞟了一下，基尔伯特便心领神会地和她一起退出了房间。

“隔壁市离这里也就30分钟车程，所以......你要是想回来看看的话，我随时欢迎......”

“我还以为你不想看到我了呢。”

“喂，明明是你先把我赶出去的吧......”

王耀想要做出一副坚强的样子，可是眼泪还是不受控制地落了下来：“你干嘛要对我那么好呢？你这样只会让我越来越痛苦。”

“别哭，耀，别哭......”亚瑟帮他拭去泪水，“我不是故意躲你的，可是一切都太超乎我的预料了。我用了所有学过的知识，也想不明白这份感情的由来。所以现在我放弃了，耀，偶尔当个傻瓜也不错。”

亚瑟总是习惯于向书本寻求答案。如果当前的事没有科学上的依据可以解释，亚瑟就会认定它是“有误的”“不应该存在的”。然而，科学不是打开所有门的万能钥匙。科学也会出错，再完美的公式也会因为运算者一个疏忽而功亏一篑。更何况，科学没有捷径，如果没有错过，又怎么会确定自己得出的是正确的结果？

“亚瑟，你到底是什么意思，就不能直白点告诉我吗？我可听不懂那些弯弯绕的话。”嘴上这么说，王耀却目不转睛地盯着亚瑟。潘多拉的魔盒里住的到底是仙子还是妖怪呢？

“我以前从来没想过‘喜欢’是个什么感觉……”亚瑟的语速依然是慢悠悠的，仿佛在讲一个很长的故事，“我喜欢观察别人，喜欢揣摩他们的心理，喜欢看他们被戳穿时恼羞成怒的样子。可是，这些在你身上都不奏效了，耀。伊丽莎白他们总说我冷血，可是，自从我不小心碰到内森欺负你的那天开始，我发现自己无法无动于衷，我想要帮助你、开导你、想要带你离开那些糟糕的地方……当我看到哈维他们对你动手动脚的时候，我只想把他们的手砍掉，就算会丢工作，还会被世人指指点点，我也无所谓了......”

王耀抬起胳膊，用袖子用力擦了擦鼻子：“你又在耍帅了，自顾自地说些漂亮话，我可还没原谅你呢！”

“那你要我怎么做？”亚瑟充满耐心地问。

“你......你亲我一下，我们的恩怨就一笔勾销。”嘴上很强势，但王耀说话的时候一直低着头不敢看亚瑟的眼睛，还没等亚瑟回答，他又有些心虚地加上一句，“反正我还有三天就成年了，就这也不能通融吗？”

他听见亚瑟轻笑了一声，接着，自己下巴被温柔地抬起。窗外，连夜的积雪终于超过了纤细的树枝的承受能力，就这样一团团“扑簌簌”地落了下去。

＊这里化用了原著的台词


	11. 番外1

拂晓的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照了进来，王耀在闹铃响起的第一声就飞快把它摁掉，他揉了揉眼睛，摸索着趿拉上拖鞋。对面床的室友还在睡觉，王耀推了推他，想把他叫醒，可室友仍睡得像死猪一样。无奈之下，王耀打开了音乐播放器，调到了摇滚乐频道，又把音量设成最大声放到室友耳边。不出所料，只消两秒室友就尖叫着醒了过来，可怜的家伙清醒后首先映入眼帘的就是王耀腹黑的笑容。

“我昨天通宵打游戏来着，就不能让我多睡会吗？反正这节课是100人的大课。”

“说不定老师就点你名发言了呢，再说，我可不想再借你抄笔记了。”

听了王耀的话，室友也不生气，这家伙就是刀子嘴豆腐心而已。像是想起了什么，室友露出了一个了然的微笑：“我明白了，因为这节课下课直接就是你男朋友的讲座对吧？”

最近，学校周围发生了几起飞车党抢夺学生财产的事件，再加上之前某个学生陷入了线上高利贷的危机，安全讲座便被校领导提上日程。他们所在的A市只是个大学城，本地的警察局能力仅限于颁布失物招领，于是亚瑟和他的组员便作为特邀嘉宾即将光临他们的大学。

说起王耀的男朋友，他这个室友也是充满好奇。去年新生报到那天，他来到宿舍时王耀已经一个人把所有行李收拾好了。随后的日子里，王耀也没有什么恋爱中人的特征，他很少对着电话聊个不停，或是默默盯着某个地方眼含春意地发呆。如果不是班上有女生向王耀表白，同学们根本不会知道他是同性恋，并且有个交往了一阵的男朋友。除此之外，王耀一直保持低调，室友一直到大一最末尾才见到了那位神秘男友的庐山真面目。

见到亚瑟，室友才明白之前王耀为何那么小心翼翼，原来对方是个警察，还是在忙碌的工作中抽空赶来的，连制服都没换。亚瑟看到他，露出了一个公式化但是无懈可击的微笑，紧接着做了自我介绍。室友作为一个直男也不得不承认，亚瑟比学校里90%以上的男生都好看，与其说是警察，他看起来更像个电影明星。暑假之前，大家都要把宿舍的东西都清空带走，亚瑟就是因为这个过来的。

刚进入大学的学生们总是对一切充满了好奇心，因此，他们十分容易在油嘴滑舌的商家的诱惑下冲动消费。王耀入学时带来的箱子已经装得满满当当，好在亚瑟奉命带过来了一个手提袋。亚瑟一边帮王耀收拾东西，一边吐槽说，没想到他也跌入了消费主义陷阱。“不然你帮我申请的全额奖学金不就浪费了吗？”他还记得王耀当时是这样回答的。这又是个新情报，室友突然想去和最厉害的八卦记者取经，王耀身上到底还有多少秘密呢？

“说起来，你们是怎么认识的啊？”

“这个啊......是我高中的时候遇到了一个杀人案......”

“哎？？是你的朋友被杀了，还是你是目击者？”

“都不是。说出来你大概也不会相信，那时候我有个很厉害的本事......”在室友的追问之下，王耀只得简短地讲了一下事情的经过。

“居然是这样......他也太能忍了吧，高二你们同居了一年，他还亲了你，但是高三的时候还狠心把你送去上住宿制突及班，毕业旅行的时候才正式交往。”

“哈哈，他就是这样，经常和自己的原则交战。”王耀没好意思告诉舍友，他们在旅行的第一晚就在宾馆的小房间里滚在了一块。

他们准时在还有五分钟上课的时候来到了教室。作为一个可有可无的大课，大教室后排早就被准备补觉和摸鱼玩手机的学生们占满，这倒正中王耀下怀，他拉着室友在第三排中间坐了下去。

和周围人有一搭没一搭地聊了几句，上课铃便响了。这门课的老师是一个四十多岁的秃头中年男人，眼镜片比酒瓶底还厚——一个标准的老学究。遗憾的是，老师的讲课水平也没能逃脱人们的刻板印象，平淡无波的语调让人昏昏欲睡。室友打了个哈欠，偷偷望了一眼王耀，发现对方正旁若无人地听着讲，时不时还颔首附和那位地中海教授，再低头在笔记本上奋笔疾书。王耀总是对每节课都那么认真，所以他去年期末拿了全年级第三的好成绩。室友也知道王耀的出身并不是很好，再加上偶然听到了王耀是拿奖学金入学的新闻，他便脑补了一出贫家子弟刻苦读书，终于改变命运的励志故事。而王耀听到后却哈哈大笑，说自己太高看他了，他直到高二之前都是个爱逃课的主。等等，王耀和他男朋友不就是高二认识的吗？所以是亚瑟警官在抓捕逃学的不良少年王耀的时候对其一见倾心，随后更是滥用职权把他接到自己家里监管？室友开始光明正大地走神，在脑中排演出一出正义警察拯救迷途羔羊的欢喜冤家戏码来。

终于，无聊的课结束了。原本可以就此回宿舍的学生今天却不得不待在原位接受安全教育，教室里顿时出现了不少抱怨声。然而，所有的声音在警察小队出现时戛然而止。

亚瑟身上的一定就是他提过新制服了。他之前打电话的时候说了一句，王耀还没亲眼见过，毕竟这种衣服就是要留在正式场合穿。新制服还保有着原来的黑白配色，但是面料更高档了，剪裁也更为贴身，亚瑟宽厚的肩膀和较为精瘦的腰都被完美的衬托了出来。王耀清楚地听到了后座女生倒吸凉气的声音，他不免有些烦闷：亚瑟这家伙什么时候也会抹摩丝了？

亚瑟作为曾做出过杰出贡献的警官，胸前还别了特别的徽章，其中一枚就是抓到哈维后获得的。他一向视这些身外之物如浮云，每次得了奖回家就把奖章随手一扔，还是王耀把它们收好的，就在书柜最顶层的那个小木盒里。想起亚瑟前天刚打视讯电话过来，镜头那边的亚瑟一脸窘迫地问自己奖章都放在哪，还差点被地毯绊倒的样子，王耀就忍不住笑了起来。当然，王耀还记得自己在参加讲座，他只得微微低头耸肩，努力抿住了嘴唇。

注意到了这边的动静，亚瑟不再环视四周，礼貌地和观众们做眼神交流。他转而仅盯着王耀，就如同他们之前无数次的二人独处那样。发现亚瑟只看着自己，王耀也没有任何羞怯，大大方方地望了回去。

“以上那些就是罪犯的基本套路。不过，希望大家在知道了这些后还是以自保为主，千万不要觉得自己就可以替天行道了。他们都是以团伙作案为主，大家单打独斗是赢不了的。曾经有一位和大家差不多大的同学贸然一个人接近罪犯，结果自己差点搭进去。好在我及时赶到救了他，那位同学后来也受到了应有的‘惩罚’。”

教室里不出意料地发出了赞叹声，几个作风豪放的人还大胆地喊道“警官，下次我有危险了你会来救我吗”。后面的基尔伯特和伊丽莎白同时露出了“我就知道会这样”的表情; 王耀的室友虽然不清楚详细情况，但也听出了这番话是另有所指，发出了捣乱般“哦嚯嚯”的笑声。

王耀则一点笑容都没有，他眼睛微微眯起来，嘴角似笑非笑地浮在那，这是危险的讯号：哦，“惩罚”是吗？等我们回了家看看是谁惩罚谁。

因为亚瑟的风趣幽默，一个小时的宣讲时间很快就过去了。王耀本想过去说两句祝贺的话，没想到其他人比他更快。几乎是下课铃响的同时，亚瑟身边就变得水泄不通，众人七嘴八舌地讲起了自己的遭遇。喂喂喂，你网上买的衣服不合身也要麻烦警察吗？还有你，我怎么觉得你讲的事和某个论坛上的热帖一模一样？无计可施之下，王耀向基尔伯特打了个手势，就和室友出去等了。

站在警车前，人们的议论声仍然源源不断涌入王耀的耳朵：

“那个叫亚瑟的可真帅啊，不过刚刚听他说他不是单身？还交的是男朋友？哎，看来我这辈子都没机会了......”

“我觉得他旁边那个银头发的也不错啊？”

“那是因为你没听过他说话。我刚刚听到他们聊天了，那个银头发的嗓音和我家猫发情期挠门的动静一个德行。还是亚瑟好，长得帅，声音好听，学识看起来也挺丰富的！”

“是是是，唯一的缺点就是他不会喜欢你。”二人你一言我一语地离开了。

“抱歉，你们等了很久了吗？”又过了十几分钟，亚瑟才从茫茫人海里挤出来。

“没有。”王耀惜字如金地回答。

“你生气了吗？”

“我......我......”王耀心里确实有一股怨气，可是那又不是亚瑟引起的。亚瑟只是圆满完成了他的任务，用最别开生面的方式告诉了大家生活中潜在的危险，穿新制服也是局里的统一要求，至于那些过于自来熟的人群，亚瑟也第一时间告诉了他们自己已经名草有主，难道受欢迎也是一种错吗？

“如果你会吃醋的话，下次我就不来了。”

“这......合适吗......”

“那有什么的，你也知道本来我就只喜欢和案件打交道，有这功夫我还不如多在局里看看资料呢。正好基尔伯特原本为了这次编了一首歌，但是因为时间不够被掐了，下次给他个机会表演。”

王耀没忍住露出了个傻呼呼的笑容。亚瑟的话语总是那么简短而有力，宛如扫落叶的秋风，一下就带走了不久前蒙上的那层薄灰。

“说起来，待会你没课了吧？今天上级特批我们做完讲座就可以放假，要不要一起回家？”

“嗯！”

虽然如今已是深秋，但亚瑟的制服把他捂得严严实实，丝毫没有给任何一寸皮肤呼吸的机会，再加上他刚刚硬着头皮应付了不少人，身上依然出了不少汗。于是，一到家，有轻微洁癖的亚瑟便去洗澡了，新制服就那么被脱下来搭在沙发上。

王耀发誓一开始他仅仅是出于对制服的好奇的。他脱下了自己的上衣，套上了亚瑟的衬衫。衬衫的尺寸对王耀来说有些大，因此柔软的布料并不会紧紧贴在他的身上，只是会随着王耀的动作而轻轻磨蹭他的皮肤，痒痒的，这让王耀想起亚瑟的怀抱。除了在某个特定场合，亚瑟很少像要把他的骨头揉碎了那样抱他，他仅仅是把自己的双臂虚套在王耀身上。大概是因为亲眼目睹了哈维对自己上下其手，亚瑟总是小心翼翼的，生怕弄伤王耀。

王耀不由得用双臂自己环抱住自己，假装那是亚瑟的拥抱，即使本尊就在几步以外的浴室里。很快，他就被衬衫上散发的气味所迷住。亚瑟基本上不用香水，因为他讨厌一切人工香精气息过重的东西。多亏了这样，衬衫上留下的是最原始、只属于亚瑟的气息：首先是淡淡的檀香，那是王耀送给他的香包，放在衣柜里既能使气味更馨香，又能防潮防虫；再然后是洗衣液的薰衣草味，亚瑟总是忙到衣服堆在一起洗，还往往是由自己代劳，这时候亚瑟总是用极尽讨好的语气说一句“你最好了”，而后来总是以自己一巴掌拍开亚瑟凑过来的脸作为结束；最后就是淡淡的汗味，西方人的体味发达总是让人诟病，好在亚瑟没有这个问题。恰到好处的味道总让一幕幕画面如幻灯片一样被播出来：无论是在执行任务时汗水顺着亚瑟的脖子流进领口，还是进行某不可说双人运动时汗从亚瑟的下巴滴到王耀的胸膛。想着想着，王耀不禁捂住了自己的脸，可这也让他被亚瑟的味道包围，他立马变得贪得无厌起来。王耀努力地嗅着衬衫上的余味，恨不得再用力些小巧的鼻尖就能将轻薄的布料穿破，当年高傲的小猫已经变成了温驯的小狗。

“耀，沐浴露没有了，你能不能——”亚瑟突然打开门，两个人就那样僵在那里面面相觑。

“亚瑟，我我我——”

“你可真是的，什么也不挑，连脏衣服都直接往身上穿。”亚瑟就这样径直走出来，湿乎乎的脚在地上留下一个个水渍，“这下你身上也臭了，赶紧洗个澡吧。正好水还热着，你就一起来吧，我会帮你把身上擦得干、干、净、净的。”无视王耀羞恼的捶打，亚瑟不由分说地拽起他向浴室走去。  



	12. 番外2

“我说，亚瑟什么时候才能出来啊？”伊丽莎白向双手哈了一口气。

“你急什么，毕竟亚瑟也是代表着我们警局的脸面，就让他多准备一会儿嘛！”基尔伯特不以为然。

“是是是，还有比让一个自命不凡的人接受万人瞻仰更合适的事了吗？”伊丽莎白撇撇嘴，“我说小耀，亚瑟他是不是做到高潮的时候只会喊自己的名字啊？”

“伊丽莎白，你在说什么呢？！这可是公共场合！”不等王耀回答，基尔伯特率先红着脸嗷嗷大叫起来，“更何况王耀年纪还那么小。”

“你植物人了？王耀今年已经大三，大三了！你怎么和亚瑟一样喜欢把别人当小孩？”

基尔伯特不好意思地挠挠头，他又不像亚瑟和王耀那样有那么多戏剧性的经历。对于一直在一个人吃饭旅行到处走走停停的他来说，生活不过是日复一日地重复着同样的工作罢了。

“好了好了，你们......”王耀不得不出来拉架，“再吵下去我们就要错过亚瑟啦！”

周围的街道张灯结彩，蛋糕店的香气一直从拐角飘到他们所站的地方。今天是这一年的最后一天，即使是平时最宅的人也想要出门呼吸一下这喜庆的气氛，大街上人群熙熙攘攘，而亚瑟正是要在这一天骑着马，绕着整个城市巡视一圈。这是属于亚瑟的嘉奖，只有每个警局推选出来的人才能获此殊荣，所以即使亚瑟再不情愿也得弯腰接受。这不禁让王耀想起中餐馆的大叔们告诉他的故事：在中国古代，倘若一个镇上有人中了状元，便会身披红色的袍子、骑着高头大马游街。只有天赋与心性俱佳的人才能金榜题名，是故为人生四大喜事之一。

王耀对人生四大喜事是有印象的，在“金榜题名时”之前还有一条叫做“洞房花烛夜”。若是意气风发的状元郎还能得到心仪姑娘的青睐，二人修成正果、永结同心，那便是双喜临门、好上加好——等等，我在想什么啊？！王耀这才发现自己的思绪已经飘了几千米远，他连忙甩了甩头，想让自己那已经变成红灯笼的脑袋降下些温来。

这都是亚瑟的错。去年这个时候，他难得请了假，带自己去了西班牙南部的一个滨海小镇快活。王耀还记得自己刚一踏入下榻民宿时就忍不住发出一声惊叹：亚瑟特意租了一整栋带有弗拉明戈风情的小别墅，里面的氛围浓烈但不刺眼，王耀几乎是第一眼就爱上了它。只不过，他们把假期90%的时间都花在了这栋房子里。整个房子就没有没被他们糟蹋过的地方：卧室、厨房、浴室里的大浴缸，甚至亚瑟连阳台也不放过。王耀本来只是想看个风景，却不料亚瑟直接掀开他的浴袍进入，对方还自认为体贴地安慰他说：“没事，我选的房子偏”。  
  
欢爱时的亚瑟和平时的亚瑟比是两个极端：平时的亚瑟话多到令人讨厌；那时候的亚瑟却像丧失了沟通能力，一言不发，王耀无论是和他说什么都听不进去。只是，如果他看见王耀流眼泪就会立马道歉着停下。  
  
其实可以不那么小心的，王耀想，自己也不完全是因为疼或者累才哭的。  
  
当然，王耀是绝对不会让亚瑟知道自己这个想法的。他还记得自己揉着腰醒来发现今天已经是假期最后一天的那种心情，他几乎是一脚把亚瑟踢下床，只有这样才能发泄他心中的怒火。在离开那个暂时的住所时，王耀恋恋不舍地回头看了它好几眼。这房子可以说是他的理想住所了，但是他再也没脸回来住了。  
  
  
“嘿，亚瑟来了！”还好，基尔伯特的声音及时把王耀拉回现实，打消了王耀想要阉掉亚瑟的念头。  
  
亚瑟在人群的欢呼声中走来，制服上的白色部分都被贴上了夜光材料的贴纸，身下马的缰绳也用了类似的材料，他们一人一马在日渐昏暗的天色里成为了令人瞩目的焦点。虽然亚瑟总说不想参加这种没有现实意义的活动，可是他脸上意气风发的表情不会骗人。从观众的角度看，亚瑟精致的下巴微微抬起，仿佛是王子陛下来巡视他的领土。今天的天气也格外给面子，太阳落下得比以往晚一些，金色的夕光如纱衣般罩在亚瑟身上，微风轻轻吹动众人的头发，拂过脸上时痒痒的。

公安部门特意为了这个仪式清了一条车道，周围的民众在看到亚瑟时不约而同地发出了欢呼声，就连某些路过的车辆都会鸣笛示意。亚瑟可以说是这个小城市的小名人了，而他最出名的案件，也不是王耀自夸，便是苏珊·萨蒙的谋杀案。哈维的落网成功地洗刷了警方“废物”的骂名，而那本承载着哈维罪恶的日记本也不知怎地落到了媒体手里，于是，亚瑟便以打倒恶魔的八翼天使的形象霸占了后面一个月的头条。

“真是不公平，”王耀放下报纸，假装生气地撅起嘴，“明明我才是破案的关键！”

当时的亚瑟正在低头看着一本侦探小说，听了王耀的话，抬起头揉了揉他的头发：“对对，你是我们的无冕之王。不要难过啦，你不是也拿到了奖学金吗？要我说，这种没法带来任何实际效益的名气我可一点都不想要，现在我每天上班都要提前十分钟起床，就为了对付那帮记者。”

那时的王耀还在心里吐槽亚瑟饱汉子不知饿汉子饥，可是，接下来发生的事却让他明白了亚瑟话中的真理。

迅雷不及掩耳间，人群中突然出现了十几个不分男女都留着长发、在冬天的低温中穿着破布衫的人，他们手上的牌子大大地写着“FREE”的字样。

“解放动物！反对政府奴役！”他们嘴里振振有词地念着，周围的人嫌弃地让开一个半圆，默不作声地看着他们表演。

“奴役？不是吧？明明那几匹马都是跟祖宗一样被供着的。”基尔伯特望着马匹油光光、水滑滑的皮毛说道，“我倒宁愿啥都不干就被养着呢，虽然偶尔也要被人骑，可好歹骑我的也是社会优秀人才。”

“没想到你还有这种爱好啊，基尔伯特？难道说你一直单身的原因就是因为——嘿，我的羊毛围巾！”本来想好好揶揄一番基尔伯特的伊丽莎白一下也笑不出来了，有人趁乱在她的围巾上用速干胶粘了一个“shame on you”的纸条，这下就算伊丽莎白想要把它揭下来也要毁掉整条围巾了。据说伊丽莎白把这个月的工资都花在了它上，谁叫它是那个很有名的B开头的牌子呢？

这时大家才发现，那帮社会活动家早已像蚂蚁一样钻进人群各处，不择手段地强迫别人接受自己的想法。

“嘿，我们去那儿！那家伙最有名，这下媒体肯定会注意到我们的！”不知道是谁突然指向了亚瑟。显然，可怜的亚瑟一下成为了最招风的大树，惹得一群蛇虫鼠蚁都跑到他的底下乘凉。

“喂，等等，这关我什么事？驾，驾——”亚瑟焦急地用马镫轻轻踢在马身上，可这匹马养尊处优惯了，哪会把他一个小小的人类放在眼里？

很快，抗议者们就在亚瑟面前摆起摊，不仅人数越来越多，花样也越来越繁杂。有人拿出了一个功率很大的扩音器，不间断地播放起他们的主张来。亚瑟看见王耀正心急如焚地往这边赶，还挥着手喊着些什么，可惜亚瑟一点也听不到，甚至就连旁边一起的基尔伯特，亚瑟也只能看到他嘴巴在不停地一张一合，看来他马上就要聋了。

“你们给我住手！”亚瑟罕见地发怒了，“你们根本不是在拯救动物！你们只是在满足自己那点可怜的圣母心、对自己丝毫不了解的东西评头论足！老天啊，为什么世间总是有那么多无知的自大狂？”

“自大狂？先生，请原谅，但是我非常不喜欢您这种说法，您知不知道有些动物从小就要与父母分离......”一个留着大胡子、戴着花头巾的人转了过来，他手里拿着一根激光笔用来驱赶赶来维持秩序的保安。不料，他在回身的时候忘记把激光笔关闭，红色的强光直接射在马的眼睛上。受惊的马一下子扬起前蹄，这下倒是成功吓退了那帮嬉皮士。眼看着它就要冲向人群，亚瑟下意识地拉紧了缰绳，却不料它恼羞成怒地直接将亚瑟甩了下去。

回过神来，亚瑟的面颊已经和地面来了个亲密接触，脑袋也因为猛烈的撞击而昏昏沉沉的，不过至少他终于听到王耀心急如焚的喊声了。

“别哭了，耀。”亚瑟想要抬起手帮他擦擦眼泪，可全身只要一动就火辣辣地疼，“只是皮外伤而已，我没事的。”

“你都躺在床上不能动了！该死，明明今天无论怎么看都该是个吉利的日子......”

“几小时的无聊和些许难以置信的惊悚，这就是我的工作。”

“你怎么还有心情开玩笑啊，下次会是什么？植物保护协会的人指责你吃太多沙拉？”

“所以说啊，出名的感觉一点都不好，我一开始就应该跟对待犯人一样对付那帮记者......”

“也不用这么说嘛，亚瑟......那也是大家喜欢你才......”

“如果不是这个颁奖仪式的话，我们还可以像去年那样出去玩，我也不至于和残废似的只能靠你照顾。”

“怎么，高高在上的柯克兰警官受不了任我宰割了？”王耀莞尔，“你可是目睹了我叛逆期时的种种行径哎！相比之下，你只是倒霉地成了某个不成熟社会运动的受害者，干嘛对我扭扭捏捏的？”

“......耀，别走了，今晚留下来陪我吧。”听了王耀的话，亚瑟一下子变成了小孩。

“我本来也没打算走啊，今天可是跨年夜哎！”王耀大大方方掀开被子躺了下来，“要看晚会吗？”

“不了。”亚瑟拉住王耀想要去够遥控器的手，“我们多说说话吧，平时我工作太忙了，我们好久都没有促膝长谈了。”

“好啊，你想说什么？”王耀用他的手握住亚瑟的。王耀有些怕冷，所以喜欢常年把手缩进袖管里，这也让他的手总是暖烘烘的; 他的手心也那么软，仿佛热巧克力里的棉花糖。

“随便什么都好，我知道现在你们大学生的生活比我们警察要精彩多了......”

虽然时间已经到了晚上11点40几分，王耀仍兴高采烈地讲着自己在学校的见闻，亚瑟就那样乖巧地听着，用柔情的目光注视着他。今天可是跨年夜，有谁会浪费这大好时光早早睡觉吗？

不知不觉，已经到了年末最后的几秒，隔壁病房兴奋的倒数声穿透墙壁传了过来，给了亚瑟和王耀一种在广场跨年的错觉。

“十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二——一！”

霎时间，璀璨的烟花将天空占满，枕边人的脸也因此被映上了多样的色彩。“新年快乐！”他们异口同声地说道。


End file.
